Style
by JustKay
Summary: Can philanthropist and socialite Maura Isles and blue collar plumber Jane Rizzoli really have a relationship of substance or will it all slip down the drain? **This work will examine polyamory/non-monogamous relationships. If that is not something you are comfortable with, please do not read**
1. Chapter 1

She looked herself over one more time just to be sure. Jane knew she shocked her mother when she cut her hair, but she didn't care. It wasn't that short when she left it loose. But tonight was Halloween. She'd slicked it back with pomade and got her bangs back for the perfect pompadour. She bound her breasts down and put on a white v-neck tee, faded blue jeans, her favorite steel-toed boots and last but never least, her leather jacket. Yeah, she was hot. She owned it. She was rocking the stone-cold butch/1950s James Dean rebel look. In all honesty, Jane was seriously considering changing over her look permanently. She slid her wallet into her back pocket and grabbed her keys. She was more than ready. Susie had insisted there was this incredible woman Jane just had to meet so she kept an upbeat attitude.

Across town, Maura Isles stood looking through her things. She really didn't have any costumes, per se however, some might argue clothing in any form was a type of costume. Simply by covering one's natural form, he or she was "disguising" their true self. Of course, that was the typical line of deep thinking Maura was known for. This had to be special. Susie had talked up some woman with incredible swagger and overwhelming primal personality. She sighed and landed on a black mini skirt and black and white checkered, fitted sleeveless top. She looked in the full length mirror and smiled. It looked very classic yet dated. She did her hair in a loose side-sweep, light makeup and then grabbed a small white clutch. Meeting people in general was a stressful event for Maura but having Susie describe Jane? She sounded like the woman of her dreams.

"What's up, Chang?" Jane asked coolly as she walked into Susie's house.

Susie blinked a few times, stunned by Jane's attire. "Uh, apparently every woman's ladywood seeing you, Jane," she said with a chuckle before hugging her friend.

Jane shot a dimpled grin meant to kill as the hug released. "You talked this woman up. I had to dress to impress."

Susie smiled and shook her head. "Maura's not here yet. I'll bring her to you when she arrives." She relayed.

"Alright. I promise to try not to cause too much of a stir," Jane said still grinning.

Maura had finally calmed herself enough to walk up to Susie's door. She pressed the buzzer to ring the bell. A few seconds later Susie opened the door with a warm smile. "Maura, I'm so glad you made it." She said before pulling the accomplished woman in for a hug.

Maura hugged back and gave her signature smile. "Thank you, Susie. You had made such a point to talk up this Jane Rizzoli I knew she must be someone special."

Susie smiled as she walked the woman over. "She really is. Maura Isles? This is Jane Rizzoli."

Both women's eyes went a little wider taking the other in. Maura bit her lip and politely extended her hand.

Jane gave a little smirk and took the hand, kissing the back of it. "You're more stunning than Susie said."

Maura blushed deeply. "So galant, Ms. Rizzoli. It seems to be a pleasure to meet you." She added honestly.

"Oh, it really can be. I'm quite skilled. Susie stated you're an entrepreneur along with managing your family's charities?" Jane asked.

Maura nodded. "There were a lot of things that interested me in college. Growing up I always thought I'd wind up in medicine. I read tons of medical textbooks and longed to help people. My mother ran things after father passed though she wasn't very happy. She's more of a creative type. She felt too tied down so, I focused on business in college and grad school so I could take over competently for her. She's been very appreciative."

Jane looked impressed. "Whoa, body and brains. That's really a rare combo." She said with a smile. "I took over my dad's plumbing company when he split. Knocked some girl up younger than me," she said as she shook her head. "I wish I could have said he died. I am sorry for your loss, though." She added.

Maura smiled and waved a hand. "That's alright, Jane. He's been gone well over a decade. In truth, he's been out of my life much longer. I was sent to boarding schools as a girl. He thought keeping me away from boys would keep me focused," she said with a little laugh.

"All the good that seems to have done," Jane remarked. "Can I get you a drink or something to eat?"

Maura looked over at the table. "A white wine, please?"

Jane nodded and poured Maura a glass and grabbed herself a bottle of beer.

Maura felt herself shiver watching Jane's fingers playing up and down the neck of the bottle. She watched the woman smirk. "You know what you're doing, don't you?" Though typically not one to guess, all the signals Jane was sending told Maura she was absolutely right.

"What am I doing, Ms. Isles?" Jane said, her voice rich with lust.

Maura leaned in and whispered, "turning me on."

It was a leap but Jane had to take it. "What is 'turned on' to you?"

Maura was still close and tried hard to keep her voice down. "My thong is soaked and my nipples are straining in my padded bra otherwise you'd notice them."

At the confirmation they were both in similar states, Jane groaned. "I am betting you are a very classy woman and normally I don't do this, but would you come back to my place?"

Maura hadn't moved from where she was when she whispered. She nipped Jane's earlobe before whispering, "normally I am classy, but no woman has ever brought me to the state you have so quickly. Take me anywhere, just take me!" Her voice conveyed her need.

With that, both women were quickly heading to Jane's truck.

Maura smirked as they got to the fire engine red 1967 Ford. "Let me guess, which I normally don't do, you restored it yourself?"

Jane winked as she opened the door. "I'm loyal to things loyal to me. This was the first car I learned to drive. I've built and rebuilt the tranny so many times. It's a really soothing thing for me."

Listening to Jane talk about the truck, working with her hands, only fanned Maura's flames that much higher. She pulled Jane to her and kissed her deeply. The bench seat really was helpful.

Jane grinned as the kiss broke. "Talking cars turns you on?"

"Thinking of you working with your hands, specifically. Please! Let's get to your place?" Maura practically begged.

Jane turned on the engine and nearly peeled out once their belts were buckled. She got to her building and hopped out after parking, opening Maura's door for her.

"Some might say you're a bit of a gentleman, Ms. Rizzoli," Maura noted with an excited little tone.

Jane swatted her ass playfully after shutting the door. "Well, if I like a lady in the street and a freak between the sheets, I certainly have to be a gentleman, don't I?" She asked with a grin.

Maura jumped slightly at the swat but loved it. "Some might not feel as you do. I do appreciate that you do," she added. As Jane punched in the code to the building door, a thought came to Maura. "As it's Halloween, is this your costume?"

Jane nodded, opening the glass door. "I could add more pieces if you're really into the look. I've always had an itch to see how I'd look doing Drag."

Maura grinned as they got to the elevator. When they got into the empty room, she pulled Jane to her and kissed deeply again. "You look like a woman I want to fuck me, own me, make me scream." She said passionately as the kiss broke.

Jane gasped for breath and shook with excitement at Maura's desires. "G-god, I….yes!" When she regained her senses, she pushed the button for her floor and fumbled for her key. This woman had some kind of intoxicating effect that was wonderfully overwhelming.

When the door shut and the elevator began rising, Maura pushed Jane hungrily against the back wall, kissing her deeply again, pinning her hands over her head.

Jane moaned into the kiss. Before things could get too heated, the elevator stopped with a slight jolt and then the doors opened.

Maura let go and moved so Jane could lead the way. She knew the rest of the night she'd let Jane be in charge. She just wanted to show the woman what an effect she had on her.

Jane took Maura's hand, rushing them down the surprisingly quiet hall. She unlocked the door and they rushed inside. She wrapped her arms around Maura and kissed her deeply again. When it broke, both women were out of breath and each was flushed with excitement.

Maura bit her lower lip looking Jane up and down again. "Tell me what you want, Jane." Her voice dripped with want.

"I want you riding my face. Tell me what you want, baby. Tell me what would please you," Jane's voice also thick with lust.

Maura moaned at the mental image she had. "Mmm you, just you, Jane. Do you have a strap on? I want to be your little whore," she asked as her hands went under Jane's shirt, caressing well-defined abs.

Jane shivered at the soft touch. "Mmm I do. You need your dyke daddi to own you?" She asked with a smirk.

Maura nodded with enthusiasm. "I do, Jane. I've never met anyone like you. You're this...perfect mix of masculine and feminine. You're driving me wild."

"Go sit on the couch and I will be out in a minute," she had the perfect idea and wanted Maura to marinate a few minutes more.

With a slight huff the honey blonde went and sat.

Jane headed to her room, enjoying the feeling of wetness between her legs. If she had to confess, no woman made her feel as Maura Isles did. She slid her pants and panties off and went over to her closet. She pulled down a box and got out her favorite harness. When she slid it on, she then attached her favorite dildo. The device would pleasure both women at the same time. She then pressed the toy down between her legs and slid her pants back on and walked out. "So, you're dripping wet for me?" She asked cockily.

Maura's eyes fell immediately to the bulge in Jane's jeans as she nodded. "It looks like you have something in there for me."

Jane grinned and rubbed her crotch. "Maybe. I think you should check." She thrust her pelvis at Maura to give the woman the full 'go ahead' on undoing her pants.

Maura excitedly reached out, undoing Jane's jeans. As the toy came into view, her throat went dry. "Oh my god." Was all she could say.

"Mmm you did that, baby. You got your dyke daddi all good and hard. Now, I want you to get me good and wet so I won't hurt you sliding in." Jane commanded.

Maura shuddered and leaned in, her eyes fixed on Jane's face. At first she just used her tongue to tease the tip of the toy.

Even though Jane couldn't "feel" anything, per se, watching Maura do as she was did turn the woman on that much more. She ran her fingers through Maura's soft hair. "Mmm I said make me wet, baby," she gently tugged Maura's hair to assert control.

Loving the submission, Maura took as much of the toy in her mouth as she could. Her head bobbed up and down as she sucked the toy.

Jane moaned loudly, watching Maura's movement. "Mmmm yessss, baby. That's a good slut."

Maura bobbed faster, incredibly aroused by the dirty talk.

Jane smirked knowing exactly what she was doing. "Mmm stand up, baby. I want you naked." She commanded before moving and sitting back on the couch.

Maura stood and looked at Jane before reaching behind her back to unclip her blouse.

Jane watched in complete lust. She knew she had soaked through her denim and didn't care. Maura Isles wasn't just sexy, she was classy. She was the type of woman Jane had only hoped to share coffee with, let alone do what they were going to be doing.

Between the excitement she already felt and stripping for this gorgeous studly woman, Maura's nipples were achingly hard when she got her bra off. She wasted no time getting her skirt and soaked thong off. She stood, letting Jane see every inch of her, inwardly thrilled.

Jane groaned with approval. "God, you're gorgeous." She stood, pulling Maura to her and leaning down, kissing the slightly shorter woman hungrily.

Maura moaned into the kiss and loved the feelings Jane was causing in her. She felt desired on every level possible. This wasn't merely sex passing between them. Something deeper was transpiring and she knew it. Her very core knew it.

When the kiss broke, Jane took Maura's hand and walked her over to the couch. "Mmm knees on the cushion, grab the back of the couch."

Maura did as she was told.

The position was such Jane could and did easily work the faux cock inside Maura doggie style. As she did, she reached with both hands and palmed the woman's perfect breasts. "Mmmm god, your tits were made for my hands." She complimented.

Maura moaned loudly and fought the urge to force more of Jane's toy inside her. She had to let Jane be her dyke daddi, no matter how hard or how she lusted for more. "I'm glad you like them, daddi," she replied.

Jane rolled her nipples and finally, the crotch of the open pants were flush against Maura's ass. The full length of the toy was inside her. Jane reached one hand down, rubbing Maura's stiff clit tenderly before she moved the toy. In no time, she was fucking Maura wildly.

Maura moaned loudly, her knuckles turning white as she gripped the back of the couch hard. "Ooooh fuck, Jane. Oh god, yessssss! Don't stop! PLEASE?" She begged.

Jane groaned and leaned in. She nipped Maura's neck. "Mmmm cum for me. Show your daddi she owns you. Give it to me." She commanded.

At that, Maura moaned and let go. She came hard but realized as she was cumming, Jane was still fucking her and rubbing her clit. One orgasm quickly ran into multiples.

Jane slowly stopped moving, allowing Maura's body and her own to recover from the pleasure. She kissed Maura's shoulder blade. She gently pulled out and reached down, undoing the toy and tossing it aside before wrapping herself around Maura and holding her on the couch. "I've never…"

Maura crumpled in Jane's arms, spent and thrilled from their dalliance. She blinked, unsure what Jane had never done. "Never just taken a woman home, or?"

"All of this. I...there is something about you. About how you looked, how you are it unleashed something in me. Something...I liked." Jane confessed.

Maura smiled almost drunkenly. "I'm glad you like it. Perhaps it's safe to suggest this isn't a one night stand?" She asked.

"Oh hell no," Jane said with a cocky grin on her face. "You're way too good for that."


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few months. Due to life and schedules, the women hadn't gotten together since that fateful Halloween night. Maura had heard through the grapevine Jane had been out with a few other women here and there. She herself hadn't maintained a cloistered existence by any means either.

She had gone to a few charity dinners with different women as well as on dates. They all left her more in want of Jane than not seeing the woman did.

At almost 11:30 Friday night, Maura's phone chimed. She picked it up, setting her tablet aside. A text from Jane on the screen. 'Up for fun, beautiful?' She looked at the words for a few moments before replying. As much as she knew it wasn't wise, she still texted back, 'As long as you're involved, I can be.'

Just as she had finished getting back into a low-cut blouse and skirt, there was a knock at the door. Maura felt her pulse quicken but she took a few deep breaths and then headed for the door.

As the door opened, both women were happily greeted to the sight of the other in their favorite style of dress. "You look...good enough to eat," Jane said first with a cocky little grin.

Maura chuckled and shook her head. "Why, always the charmer, Jane. What is this fun I need to be up for?" She asked.

Jane motioned to her truck. "Oh, if I tell you right off the bat, it's not nearly as fun. Come with me?" She asked.

Maura smiled and then went over, setting the alarm before grabbing her purse and keys. She locked the door and then let Jane escort her to the waiting pick up. Jane opened the passenger door and let her hand graze Maura's ass as the woman got in. She couldn't help but let herself shiver with enjoyment. "Naughty," she shot playfully to Jane.

"Always," Jane replied before shutting the door and heading to the driver side. She got inside and started the truck up. "Didja miss me?" She asked softly.

"Of course I did. I heard you've been out with other women." Maura noted.

Jane looked at her before heading out. "I have been. But...I can't stop thinking about you."

Maura smiled softly. "I have a bit of experience with that. I can't stop thinking of you either, Jane."

Jane reached her hand and set it on Maura's thigh. She squeezed it gently. "I am one of a kind. Like you," she said with a dimpled grin.

Again Maura shivered in a good way. "You know exactly what effect you have on me and you take full advantage."

As she headed down the road, Jane shot another dimpled grin. "Well, I may not have gone to BCU, but I'm far from stupid."

"I'd never suggest the slightest," Maura said sincerely. "You're a very bright woman. Running your own business. That isn't always easy in a fluctuating economy." She added.

Jane glanced over to Maura. "Well, certain fields have built-in job security. People are always going to lose something down a drain or clog a toilet. So, I'll always have a job somewhere."

Maura smiled. "I did look at your website. You're very reasonably priced, too."

"I generally get my clients based first off cost. Then they see the work and I have life-long customers. Pop at least taught me that." She added a little bitterly. "But, enough on that. Curious about your fun, still?"

"Of course I am but I figured why ask again?" Maura pointed out.

Jane kept her hand on the top of Maura's thigh and let her thumb dip between, stroking the inside of Maura's thigh. "Smart woman. You'll have a hell of a time, though."

Maura smiled. "I always do with you."

In no time, Jane was pulling into a parking space at her condo. Again she got out and opened the passenger door, offering Maura her hand for help.

Maura smiled and took it though she didn't need assistance. "Thank you, Jane. It's always so sweet of you."

Jane smiled as she strolled to the building door. She got out the building key and let them inside. "So, I know I totally dated a few ultra-femm-y women. Did you try finding a stone-cold butch?" She asked casually.

Maura nodded. "It was rather disastrous, truthfully. One kept referring to herself in third person. With initials, mind you. So all night it was, 'B.D. doesn't like salmon. B. D. likes snapper, though.'" Maura rolled her eyes at her own impersonation.

"Oh dear god!" Jane said sympathetically. "How did you not jam a fork into your thigh just to get away?"

"Enough wine and the rest of the evening was tolerable until the end. She just assumed we were going to sleep together. Even asked how 'hung' I wanted her." At that, Maura's nose wrinkled in repugnance.

Jane nodded, her arm now wrapped around Maura's shoulders. "I'm sorry. That's awful. I went on a few dates with some really high maintenance femmzilla's. One was a total pillow princess. I had to do all the work. She wasn't the least bit interested in taking care of me after. Another screamed so loud the cops were called and when we finished? She looked at me and, kid you not? She said, 'is that all?' I was like, 'what the fuck? you just squirted four times! is that all? yeah that's fuckin' all.' Sufficed to say, you're one in a billion."

Maura smiled. "There are more than four billion people in India alone, Jane." She pointed out softly.

"I'm giving the benefit of the doubt there are at least five other women out there like you. But, none are you and none are here. So just hush," Jane said with a wink.

Maura gave a dimpled grin back as they got on the elevator.

Jane reached and pushed the button for her floor. Both were dripping with want, but Jane wanted this to be special. She wanted Maura to know she was more than just some random fuck to her. She was a woman who accepted this side of Jane no one had seen before.

It felt like ages but in seconds, the elevator gave a slight jump and the doors opened. Jane had her keys at the ready as they rushed toward it. Jane unlocked her door and gently pulled Maura to her when they got inside. She kissed her deeply.

Maura moaned and kissed back. When it broke, she looked at Jane. "Mmm what exactly do you have in mind, Jane?"

Jane smiled and caressed Maura's cheek. "You, me, my bed. I think that seems like a good combination. No props. Just us."

Maura smiled at the change of pace. "That sounds interesting and different. For us. Well, I guess I can't say one time prior makes for a pattern."

Jane took Maura's hand and led her to her bedroom. It was, like Jane, the perfect mix of masculine and feminine. When they reached her bed, Jane pulled Maura to her gently and kissed her lovingly. "You're sure you're okay with just me?" Her tone filled with uncertainty.

Maura kissed back and when asked the question, she nodded. "You are more than enough, Jane. I loved our previous encounter, but I would like to expand and try new things too. With you, that is." She said with a smile.

Jane caressed Maura's cheek. "Good." She then kissed Maura again and held her to her.

When the embrace broke, Maura smiled. "How about you sit back and enjoy a beer while I strip for you again?"

Jane groaned. "Mmm you know my weakness already. Sounds perfect." Jane went to the kitchen after she handed the stereo remote to Maura. She wanted the woman to find something she'd like to undress to.

Maura looked through the options on Jane's iPod. A lot were classic rock songs. Maura was rather unfamiliar with most but stopped at one. She smiled wickedly remembering she had heard it playing in a strip club once. Susie had dragged her. It wasn't as tacky as Maura had thought it could be. She smiled and had it cued up.

Jane came back and took a long sip of her beer. "Find something suitable?"

Maura nodded. "Now, my rules. You can look, but you can't touch. Not until I say so. Okay?" She asked with an innocent smile.

"It sounds like you've done this before," Jane said with a little smirk. "But okay. Your body, your rules." Jane nodded.

Maura pointed to the end of the bed for Jane to sit on. "I haven't done this before, actually. Not to music." She smiled. "Now, shh," she said before turning the song on. In seconds, Warrant's Cherry Pie started playing.

Jane leaned back on the bed trying to be cool though she knew she was already wet.

By the chorus, Maura had shimmied out of her skirt and and top. She played coy and turned around as she took her bra off. She threw the very expensive piece of underwear over her shoulder to Jane.

"Mmm turn around, baby!" Jane cat-called.

Maura shot a grin over her shoulder, still moving in time to the song. She swayed her hips and gave a little shimmy as she turned, her arms across her breasts.

Jane watched, enraptured. She took another sip of beer, finding herself to be surprisingly thirsty.

Maura smiled and finally let her hands drop as she came over to Jane. She reached and pulled Jane into a sitting position that allowed for a lap dance.

Jane was completely entranced. She let the woman situate her however she needed to. As much as she kept telling herself this was just sex, she knew a lot more was really going on.

Maura got on her knees, hovering just above Jane's lap before she let herself fully sit on Jane's lap, facing her. She then ground down.

The sensation made Jane groan and thrust up.

"Mmm no touching," Maura scolded playfully. The song was over and Maura was still in her panties. She got off Jane's lap and slowly slid them off and dropped them on the floor.

Jane watched, stunned. "Y-you are gorgeous, Maura. I'm so wet I think I soaked through my jeans."

Maura looked to Jane's crotch and found the woman had indeed done so. She smirked proudly. "Mmm good. Now, it isn't polite to have one naked party and one dressed."

That was all Jane needed to tell her. She yanked her shirt off and reached back to undo her bra. She threw both aside before she stood. She worked her jeans and panties down at the same time after she'd kicked her shoes off. Lastly she got her socks off.

Maura pulled Jane to her and kissed her deeply before gently getting Jane back on the bed. "Mmm I'm in charge this time."

Jane moaned into the kiss and when Maura asserted dominance, she practically came from the mere thought. "Mmm fuck. I have never let anyone be in charge of me."

"You don't have any other option," Maura said before nipping Jane's pulse point and then sucking at it.

"Ooooh fuck!" Jane cried out excitedly. The sensation sent shocks of pleasure to her aching sex.

"Mmm I intend to," Maura said with a smirk before she kissed lower.

Jane arched at the sensations and gripped the bedsheets. She wanted to touch Maura but feared if she did, Maura would stop her ministrations. Her body was too far gone to allow Maura to stop.

Maura took one hard nipple into her mouth, sucking then tugging with her teeth. She rolled the other stiff bud between her middle finger and thumb.

Jane's knuckles were white with the force of her grip. "Ooooh god! What you do to me, Maura Isles!"

Maura grinned before moving lower. "Just wait." She teased as she kissed and nipped down Jane's torso. Finally she had gotten to her prize. She looked up into Jane's eyes. "May I?"

Jane shook her head. "God, yes! Please! I'm aching for you!" Jane conveyed.

Maura parted Jane's legs and put one over her shoulder. She kissed up the firm thigh before teasing the tip of her tongue around Jane's inner walls. Her taste was just as incredible as it was the first time. She could sense from Jane's sounds the woman was on edge. She latched on to her clit and slid two fingers deep inside Jane.

"OOooooo fuccckkkk there! Don't stop, please don't stop!" Jane begged.

Maura pumped her fingers faster, adding a third as she scrapped her teeth against Jane's clit. She felt her lover tense, inner walls gripped down on her fingers but there was no sound.

The intensity of the orgasm was such Jane couldn't make a sound. Wave after wave of pleasure hit and all she could do was ride it out. As it slowed and her body calmed, it took her a few moments. "Oooh my god, Maura. N-no one has ever...that hard...that good…" She knew she wasn't forming much of a sentence, but didn't care.

Maura had come up and curled next to Jane, her head on Jane's chest. "Mmm good. Perhaps you don't need anyone else?"

Jane took some ragged breaths and gave a drunken, happy smile. "Perhaps."


	3. Chapter 3

'_You, me, Friday. I'll make the plans.' _Maura smiled like the cat that ate the canary as she reread the commanding text from Jane. This woman had her, and she knew it. But, Maura knew her wiles had certainly worked on Jane. It really was only fair it go both ways. '_Sounds like I don't have a choice,' _she coyly replied before setting her phone down. No sooner had she done so than the screen lit up again. '_You seem to enjoy not having to make choices with me. I simply like to make a woman happy.' _An excited chill ran through Maura. Jane Rizzoli was very much unlike any woman she had ever encountered in all the right ways. '_You seem to have found some of my proclivities and know how to use them against me. What time Friday?' _Knowing the response would be quick, Maura held the phone. '_Leave your whole night free from 6:00 on.' _Somewhere inside her, Maura just knew not to respond. Jane had to have the last word on the matter. Every ounce of polite society in her screamed to reply so the woman knew she was on board. But, Jane already knew. She fought the internal pressure and focused on the grant request she had been reading.

The days leading up to the mystery date were excruciating. Maura actually caught herself drifting off in meetings, daydreaming about what might be in store. One was so vivid she had to excuse herself and dry her sex, making sure to put a pad on should the images keep going. Which of course, they did. In it, _Jane had her wrists bound above her head and her ankles bound, legs spread wide in the middle of the room. She was naked and her skin could feel Jane's eyes raking over her. _Logically, she knew that was improbable, but she swore she felt it. She felt her nipples strain against her bra, the pad being her only saving grace at the moment. _Jane smirked as she looked over her helpless captive. "I am going to make every cell in you know you're mine," she husked into Maura's ear. The feeling, the words, everything were perfected and made her shudder with excitement against the restraints. Somehow she knew to say nothing and felt Jane's teeth nip her neck as a reward. At the sensation, Maura let out a moan but nothing more. Jane let her fingernails graze over Maura, watching as goosebumps began appearing. She smirked again, pleased at the reaction she had caused before leaning down and taking a stiff nipple into her mouth. She tugged with her teeth making Maura moan and let out a whimper Jane knew she had been holding back. After what felt like hours of torturous teasing, Jane finally took Maura, Thrusting three fingers deep inside as her mouth lavished attention on aching nipples. _The fantasy was so vivid that as she came in it, Maura could physically feel herself cumming. It left her shaking and breathless but also incredibly satisfied.

Jane was smiling to herself as she worked on laying the new copper pipe in the first floor men's room at BPD. She was lost in some thought about Maura but quickly snapped out of it as the door opened. She went to yell at whatever moron of man that clearly ignored the "Out of Order" sign on the door until she saw it was Frankie.

"Heya, sis. Ma said you were workin' here. Didn't trust Tommy ta help?" He asked before taking a sip of his coffee.

Jane shook her head. "I barely trust him on routine things. This job is too important. It's small enough so I don't need more than me so why risk it, right?"

Frankie nodded at the observation. "Good point. So, Ma also said you've got a date Friday night?" His voice sounding sort of sing-song.

Jane rolled her eyes and huffed. "God! Does she have to tell everyone my life story?"

Frankie shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe if you told her about your private life more, these things wouldn't seem so big to her? She always knows it's big when you tell her."

"Fine, fine. Sometimes there are aspects of my private life I know she wouldn't want to know about. But...this woman? She is somethin' else, Frankie. She's classy and sophisticated. And there's just something to her. It's...alluring." Jane confessed.

Frankie grinned. "You sound like you're in love. I've never seen you like this - wait! I lied. Tina Giannatelli you were pretty over the moon for her!"

"I was twelve and she was twenty five. She had a great figure and she knew it. Drove you and Tommy pretty nuts too, if memory serves." Jane pointed out.

Frankie nodded. "True point. I haven't seen you this goofy over a woman since, though."

Jane shrugged and cocked her head. "I dunno what to say. She's just different in all the right ways."

"You're not gonna drop and run when you've figured out the mystery, are ya?" Frankie asked sincerely. He had seen his sister get fixated on a woman simply because she couldn't figure her out right away and when she did? Jane was done.

"I don't know that we're gonna get married and adopt Chinese babies! But, I'm not saying she's like those other women. It's more than just the mystery, bro. Now, can you please go so I can wrap this job? I have got to be outta here by four so I can go get some things lined up for Friday" Jane said sternly.

Frankie waved a hand and nodded. "Alright, alright! Sorry. I'll leave you to it, Casanova!" He ribbed.

Jane quirked her brow. "For not wanting me to be a 'love 'em and leave 'em" sort, that's really the wrong name to use."

"Whadaya mean?" Frankie asked, confused.

"His name is synonymous with being a womanizer, Frankie! Just get back to work so I can finish up!" Jane huffed as she waved a wrench at him.

"Fine, fine! Sorry. Geeze!" He said as he headed out.

Jane got back to her work in peace. Well, she popped her earbuds back in and turned the Pandora rock station back on so, peace for Jane.

_I have had some of the most vivid, sexually explicit daydreams. _Maura hesitated for a moment but then sent the text. Something in her told her Jane would like to be kept abreast of the effects she was having on her.

Feeling the vibration, Jane turned off the music and checked the text. She smirked and thought for a minute on what to write back. _What does a sophisticated woman such as yourself consider "sexually explicit"?_

_The images in my head of what you did were so intoxicating, I came without even touching myself, Jane. _Maura made sure to quickly reply.

Jane took a sharp breath in at the response and bit her lower lip. _Seems like a tall order for a gal to fill. Luckily, I'm pretty tall._ She nervously awaited a response, hoping she wasn't too corny. That was yet another thing. For the first time in ages, a woman actually made Jane nervous.

_Your height is one of your many attractive qualities._ Maura replied simply, a smile on her lips as she hit 'send.'

A wave of relief washed over Jane at the response. 'See you Friday, Beautiful,' Jane texted back simply even though every cell in her being danced happily at the win. She finished the part of the job she was on a little before the four o'clock deadline she'd set and packed up. After washing her hands at the only sink that worked, she grabbed her things and headed to her truck. 'Friday is going to be amazing,' she told herself as she started the engine.


	4. Chapter 4

Since she'd wrapped the BPD job early, Jane had all day Friday to get things ready for that evening. She'd spent a few hours that morning detailing and cleaning the truck. As much as she longed to give Maura an amazing, fairytale date, financially she couldn't afford to rent a limo so the Ford would have to do.

Her grandmother's sauce was simmering in the crock pot while Jane tended to other parts of the meal. As Jane hummed to herself, she looked over her list. 'Get in touch with Jared. Check. Ask for Ma's help. Check. Make sure the outlet on the roof works. Check.' For the first time in her life, Jane Rizzoli had exerted effort and could only hope Maura would appreciate it.

This was not the first date Jane had ever arranged. That would be ridiculous. This was the first she had actually really planned. She'd set up simple 'dinner and a movie' dates or 'hey, let's get together' that was really code for 'lose our clothes in less than thirty seconds,' dates. But Maura mattered.

Sure, a few women before had mattered here and there. Jane wasn't a heartless cad. But thinking back, Frankie had been right. The few women that had really intrigued Jane throughout the years did lose appeal once Jane had figured them out.

_It had started back in highschool. Jane knew she was different early on. She didn't let on to others what exact way she was different, but even her father knew there was just something. Being she had younger brothers, not older, Frank made sure to get Jane into boxing and self defense classes. _

"_The world is gonna try and beat you down until you're just like everyone else, Janie," Frank told his eldest. "You just gotta fight that much harder to be you. It's not fair, but no one promised fair."_

_She'd made it a point to be discreet yet obvious. She wore ripped jeans, tees and a leather jacket. Even as a freshmen, Senior guys knew better than to mess with her. _

_Angela would beg Jane to wear more feminine clothes without success. "Ang, leave her alone. She has a good head on her shoulders. Keeps the boys from sniffin' around. It's just a phase," Frank would tell his wife. _

_Jane was in Gilberti's garage halfway under a '78 Camino when she heard high heels click on the cement. Thinking it wasn't important, Jane kept working._

_The woman finally let out a throaty cough._

_Laying back on the dolly, Jane slid out and looked at the woman, surprised. "Uh, Mrs. Reynold's? Can I help you?" Jane got up, grabbing a garage towel to wipe her hands._

_The older woman smiled. "Jane, your mother said you'd be down here. And…" she looked around. "It seems we're alone?" _

_Jane looked around the shop. "I guess Mr. Gilberti had to make a parts run. He does that sometimes. Are you havin' trouble with your car?" _

_Mrs. Reynold's let her face falter to mimic concern. "It seems I am, actually. And Mason's out of town until Monday. I was wondering if you might be able to come over later and take a look?" _

"_Uh, sure," Jane nodded. "Not sure if I'll be able to fix whatever's wrong, but I'm happy to help," she said with a smile. _

Of course that night when Jane had gone over, there was nothing wrong with the woman's car. The affair was off and on for most of Jane's high school years. There were others throughout. Classmates, teachers, but again, none that really stood out until now.

Jane stopped at the full-length mirror in her bedroom and fixed her blazer. She reached for her phone and texted her mother.

_**Still on to lend a hand tonight? **_

A few minutes went by. As Jane waited, she finished packing some things for Jo Friday as her mother was going to be taking the dog with her when she left.

_**Of course, sweetie. I love you!**_

Jane smiled.

Love you too, Ma. Everything's set. Talk to you tomorrow!

Across town, Maura was nervously getting ready. She'd tried on nearly her entire closet at some point, rejecting each combination for one reason or another. In truth, she really had no idea what Jane had planned which made getting dressed that much more difficult. She'd tried getting an ounce of an idea out of Jane but only got 'dress in whatever, you always look great,' in response. Finally she settled on a black tube skirt and royal purple blouse. Just as she was finishing up her makeup, there was a knock at the door. Noting the time as she looked at her watch, Maura smiled to herself. 'Right on time.' She opened the door and was stunned. "Jane...you look…"

Jane stood politely waiting. When Maura answered the door, Jane looked her over appreciatively. "As do you, Maura," she said with a dimpled smile. "Oh, these are for you," she noted as she held out the bouquet of flowers. "You look...incredible, as always. May I come in?"

Maura's smile was soft as she took Jane in. Even though the woman was nearly a head taller, in that moment Jane seemed smaller, somehow. Innocent. That was it. The woman seemed nervously innocent. "Of course. I'm so sorry. Please, do come in. Thank you for the flowers, and the compliments. You look perfect. May I offer you a drink before we go?" She asked as she took the flowers.

Jane blushed. "I'm fine, thank you. I uh...I hope the flowers weren't corny…"

Maura stopped on her trek to the kitchen and turned back. She smiled before kissing Jane's cheek. "It was very thoughtful and sweet. It makes me feel like a lady, actually," she added.

Jane cupped Maura's cheek softly with the confession. "You're very much a lady. Should I let you get those in water and then we can head out?"

"That sounds like a good idea," Maura said with a smile. She turned her face just so and kissed Jane's palm before heading back on her trek to the kitchen. As she got a vase and began putting water in it, Maura couldn't help but smile. 'You really are an intricate puzzle, Jane Rizzoli…' She left the flowers in the vase on a counter before heading back to her date. "So, shall we get to the mysterious festivities?"

Jane grinned. "Have to keep you on your toes somehow, don't I? I just...I've done a lot of thinking lately," she began, looking at the floor for a moment. "I've never known anyone like you," Jane confessed as she looked in Maura's eyes. "I know things have been casual between us I just…" Jane bit her lower lip nervously.

Maura listened intently. As much as she longed to rush Jane, needing to hear the confession more than she realized, she knew better and waited.

"I've come to realize you're special, and very special to me. And, I want you to feel that, know that," Jane said.

Maura felt her heart swell and sink at the same time. She knew the importance of what Jane was saying yet she wished the woman had been confessing a love for her. Love that Maura herself felt for Jane deeply. She leaned in and softly kissed Jane. "And you're very special to me, too."

Jane kissed back and smiled. They headed out to the truck, where Jane held the passenger door open for Maura. She drove at a steady pace toward the Commons.

"Are you sure I've not over-dressed? I tried on nearly everything I owned," Maura said softly.

Jane smiled at a red light and nodded. "It's perfect, Maura. Maybe a little over-dressed for the first stop, but I guess you could say I am too. Just trust me."

Maura smiled and held Jane's right hand. "I do, Jane. More than you could possibly know."

As they got to the park, Jane found a perfect spot and parked. She went around, again getting Maura's door. When the gorgeous woman got out of the truck, Jane proudly took her hand and led the way. "I know this is pretty unconventional. Truth be told, I never really set up a special date before. I wanted to share something with you that I've not shared with another person in a long time," Jane said softly.

Maura squeezed Jane's hand lovingly when she'd taken it and followed. She listened closely knowing Jane was not one to waste words. She knew they were at the Boston Commons park. Suddenly, they came to a stop at the pond.

"I'm sure you've seen better or been here a million times. My pop used to bring me when I was little. We'd rent toy boats and just watch them float for hours," Jane confessed, a far away look in her eyes.

Maura looked from the pond as Jane spoke, back to Jane. "I have been here before, but never with you. And never with it having such significance to someone. I'm honored you'd share this with me." Her voice conveyed every ounce of honesty within her.

Jane blushed. "So you wouldn't think it was silly if I went over and rented a boat and we just sat on that bench for awhile?"

"Your idea is far from silly. I think it's sweet. Unconventional, as you'd said," she added with a smile. "But, I've come to learn Jane Rizzoli is far from conventional and I happen to adore that."

Jane kissed Maura softly then led her over to the boathouse. "You pick the boat," Jane suggested.

Maura looked at the options and found herself drawn to an older style sailing boat. It had a number '8' painted on it's stern. "I'm drawn to that one," she said as she pointed.

Jane grinned and motioned to the clerk. "Can we rent number '8,' please?"

The girl behind the counter who couldn't be more than 17 nodded and got the boat. "We need a valid ID and $100 deposit. $10 an hour charged at the time of return," she rattled off.

Jane slipped her wallet out of her pocket, slid her driver's license and credit card to the girl. "That'll be fine. Is that all?"

The girl put Jane's license into a box then ran the card. She nodded as she handed it back. "We close at 9. Have a nice evening," she added more out of habit than sincerity.

Jane put the credit card back into her wallet, then the wallet back into her pocket before picking up the boat. She took Maura's hand again as they went back to the water. She bent and put the boat in the pond before they went over to the vacant bench.

While the start of the date was different, it was also sweet. Maura took in joggers, children playing in the water feature a few yards off, people who seemed not to have much are in the world.

"When I was younger, my pop used to bring me down here in the Summer's sometimes when things were slow…" Jane said softly. "Sometimes we'd get an Italian ice, not tell Ma," Jane chuckled lightly.

Maura listened and took note of Jane's body language. Her lover was relaxed and happy reminiscing about happier times. She made it a point to focus, commit it all to memory. As Jane had said, she'd not shared any of this with anyone else. She knew by sharing it with her, Jane was showing how important Maura was to her.

Jane sighed lightly and shifted. "Almost makes me forget what an asshole he turned out to be. Almost," she said as she shook her head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ramble on like that."

Maura kissed Jane softly and smiled. "You didn't 'ramble.' You were sharing yourself with me and I am very honored."

Jane kissed back and smiled. "Thanks. You're sure this isn't silly?" _Dammit! There it is again! This woman makes me nervous!_

"I'm very sure, Jane. It's certainly different, but it's a lovely day. The weather is nice. Everyone seems to be having a nice time. This makes for a nicer first date than just dinner and a movie," Maura added.

Suddenly Jane's face fell. "So...you don't want the dinner and movie later?"

Maura's eyes went wide with bewilderment. "I-I no! That's fine! I didn't mean-"

Jane began laughing before Maura could go on. "I was kidding, babe. Well, partly. There are more plans, trust me. We can save a movie for down the line, though."

Maura huffed then playfully shoved Jane. "You are incorrigible, aren't you?"

Finding her swagger, Jane leaned over and whispered, "and you can be insatiable. Your point?"

Maura blushed hard and shivered. "Very true."

They sat a little longer, just as the sun was beginning to set. "So, ready for another stop, lovely?" Jane asked before standing up.

"But of course, Jane. You're leading tonight. Just remember, you're not always going to be in charge," Maura pointed out.

Jane smirked as she whispered, "funny thing is, I only like trading off with you." She stood fully and winked. "Better go turn the boat back in," she added before going to the water.

They went back to the boathouse together. Jane paid for the time used, slid her driver's license back in her wallet and took Maura's hand before heading back to the truck. It was just after 8 when they got to Jane's building.

_**Everything's set up. Hurry while it's hot. I took Jo Friday home. Enjoy your date, honey. Love ya! **_

Jane smiled as she looked over the text from her mother one more time. "So, shall we?" She asked as she put the truck into 'park' in her designated space.

"We shall," Maura said with a smile.

Jane got out and opened Maura's door. They held hands as they got to the elevator. Jane pressed the 'R' button and they both got in. Before long they were both stepping out onto the roof of the building. There were lights strung and a table with two chairs. "Best seat in the house," Jane said proudly as Maura took the sight in.

The stars were just starting to twinkle as the night sky overtook a watercolor sunset. Tears of joy sparkled in Maura's eyes before she gently pulled Jane into a kiss. "This is all...amazing, Jane. Thank you," sincerity ringing in her voice.

Jane blushed and kissed back. "You're sure? I mean, it's not fancy like the Ri-"

Maura leaned in and kissed Jane again to stop her from talking. "It's beyond perfect."

Jane went over to the table and pulled out Maura's seat. When Maura sat, Jane gently scooted the chair in and then poured two glasses of wine. "I had to enlist my Ma for a hand with some of this. I just wanted everything to be perfect," she said more to herself.

Maura reached her hand and touched Jane's sleeve. "Like I said before, I can't lie, but most importantly, I wouldn't lie to you, Jane. You mean too much to me."

Jane blushed again as she served their dinners. "I'm sorry. I...you make me nervous. No one has ever made me nervous. I try to have this confidence and swagger…"

Maura looked in Jane's eyes. "I'm not one for guessing generally, but could I possibly mean much more to you?"

Jane stopped mid-motion as she was putting a spatula down. "That has to be it," she said softly. "You matter. You accepted the more masculine side but you're accepting this softer side...you're accepting me," Jane realized.

"You're an incredibly fascinating woman. When you take charge, it's exhilarating. When you're vulnerable, it's...tender. You're the first person in a long time I've enjoyed getting to know," Maura confessed.

Jane swallowed, still standing as she was. She set the spatula down. "So, it wouldn't be silly if I asked you to be my girlfriend?"

Maura beamed. "Of course it's not silly! I was hoping things were progressing between us. Girlfriends or partners seems the next logical step."

Jane couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "Wow, even when I'm trying to be sweet you can't help but get computer-brained and logical. God, I love you," the words spilled out before Jane could pull anything back. She waited in horror, fearing she'd gone too far.

"I love you too, Jane," Maura said softly before kissing her. "Not to ruin anything but I'm certain we should eat as the food is getting cold and it smells delicious."

Jane kissed back then smirked. "True point. Dinner it is."


	5. Chapter 5

Maura sat on what was now her end of the couch, her legs laying across Jane's lap, as Jane watched a football game. In reality, Jane was only half paying attention since it was an old game on one of the gazillion ESPN channels.

As the game went on, Jane stroked her fingertips gently up and down Maura's bare calf. The woman let out a soft moan and flexed her foot. "Mmm, you have the best touch, darling."

Jane grinned. "Glad you think so. Had to do something to pull your attention away from whatever you're reading on your tablet."

"I was going over another grant proposal as your attention seemed set on the television," Maura countered.

Jane smirked and let her fingertips lightly tease the crook in Maura's knee which caused the woman to moan and arch her back. "It's a taped game, honey. I'd much rather focus on you."

Maura gripped the couch cushion with her right hand as Jane teased the spot. "Mmm you focus on me quite often. What if we turned the tables?"

Jane's brow quirked with curiosity. "You always give as good as you get, babe. I feel kinda lost on the question…"

Maura set the tablet down and in a swift motion moved so she was sitting on Jane's lap facing her. "I know," she said with a smile as she ran her fingers through Jane's hair. "What if we don't use words, then?" Maura suggested before leaning in and taking Jane's earlobe between her teeth, tugging it.

Jane moaned and arched.

That was all Maura needed to continue. She moved slightly and nibbled the side of Jane's neck while she slid her hands under Jane's shirt and caressed her abdomen.

A low growl emanated from Jane's throat. She reached for Maura's shirt in order to remove it.

Maura smirked and moved her hands quickly, holding Jane's wrists. "I'm in control, darling," Maura said and then winked.

"Thought you said 'no words,' babe?" Jane teased.

Maura scrunched up her face as if she were angry before kissing Jane. "If you could let me be in charge I wouldn't have to talk, would I?"

Jane smirked once more before letting her body relax, a nonverbal sign she was relinquishing to her lover.

Maura sat up for a moment to give herself space. She reached for the hem of Jane's t shirt and began lifting it up.

Without being asked, Jane lifted her arms to help Maura remove the shirt.

Maura smiled and gave Jane a kiss of thanks before tossing the shirt. She sat back for a moment taking in the sight of Jane. "You truly are magnificent," she said breathlessly.

Jane felt herself blush. "Thought you said no words," she started, nervously.

Maura gently placed her hand over Jane's mouth to stop her lover from talking. "Shh. You need to just hear me sometimes, Jane. You always compliment me. Sometimes it's good for me to take a moment and tell you truths about yourself as well."

Jane softly removed Maura's hand, a smile on her lips. "You tell me things all the time. Sometimes you don't need to use words. We wander around Barnes and Noble and you hold my hand. I catch you checking out my ass when you think I'm not looking. But?" Jane said softly. "Thank you. Sometimes I need to remember to just stop and let you take over."

Maura wiped an errant tear that had fallen before kissing Jane lovingly. "You really do defy expectations," she said proudly.

Jane grinned and then winked. "Thought you were gonna be the big badass, hon?"

Maura put her hands on her hips playfully indigent before getting an idea. She grinned and unhooked Jane's bra. "Put your hands together behind your head for me, please," she asked.

Jane narrowed her eyes with curiosity but complied.

Maura took the bra and tied Jane's wrists together. She then leaned down and nipped a stiff nipple and tugged it with her teeth.

Jane arched and whimpered. "Mmmmm babe," she purred.

The lovers spent hours trading off who was in charge as they pleasured one another before just laying in eachothers arms contented and exhausted. "I almost forgot!" Maura said out of nowhere as she put a fresh pair of yoga pants on.

Jane looked over as she got on a pair of basketball shorts she'd kept at Maura's. "I didn't fuck you stupid this time? Damn. Well, reset the bar for next time," she teased.

Maura shook her head. "Tomorrow Susie's asked if we'd like to go over to her place for dinner. I told her I'd check with you to see if you had other plans?"

Jane started to shake her head then stopped. "Shit! I forgot. Ugh! My mother invited us for Sunday dinner. It's uh...kind of a big deal. I've never really taken anyone. But we don't have to if you don't want to. I'd more than understand," Jane quickly added.

Even though the couple had shared their love and had designated spots at one anothers homes, they hadn't really crossed meeting family, yet.

Maura smiled. "I'd love to meet your family, Jane. So long as you're sure you're ready? I don't want you to offer because of some idea of social expectations or anything."

"Ma really wants to meet you. Well, everyone does. I uh, well, like I said before, I've not really done most of this before so I didn't know if we're too new or what. But I'm cool if you are?" Jane asked again.

"Absolutely. While I have had some experiences meeting my significant other's family, it is always different. So, I am a little nervous but I would like to meet your family," Maura answered honestly.

Jane kissed Maura softly. "So, sounds like we need to tell Susie we'll take a raincheck?"

Maura smiled as the kiss broke. "I'll do that while you call your mother? I'm suddenly starving. Shall I go put something on?"

"I'll call for some delivery and then call Ma. You just let Susie know and relax, babe," Jane said as she scrolled through her phone.

The rest of the night the women ate and relaxed together. They walked Jo Friday one last time. Neither paid attention to the clock but Maura yawned.

Jane blushed. "Babe, you seem tired. I'm pretty beat myself. How about Jo and I head home and we'll see you tomorrow?"

"You don't have to go unless you'd prefer to sleep in your own bed, sweetheart," Maura suggested. "I have spare toiletries as you know."

"You're sure? Jo's got enough treats to keep her. And I swear, you really do spoil her with that gourmet dog food."

Maura smiled before kissing Jane tenderly. "This won't be our first sleepover, love. And I enjoy trying new recipes. I'm very glad Jo enjoys my cooking! I do think this warrants further discussion on perhaps leaving changes of clothes or something, when you're comfortable with that."

"Comfortable with the act or the discussion?" Jane teased her literally girlfriend.

"Either," Maura countered before playfully swatting Jane. "Let's go get a shower and get to bed. My eyes are burning. Can you go grab a pillow off the guest bed for Jo?"

Jane blushed again. "Babe, she would be fine sleepin' on the floor!"

The little dog sat and seemed to cock her head, as if knowing she was being talked about.

"She has that very comfortable dog bed at your place. That's something else! Perhaps we should look into getting her another bed for here. But until then, I can replace a pillow." Maura knelt and pet Jo. "She's too sweet to sleep on the floor, anyhow. Aren't you?" Her voice a little higher, as if she were talking to a child.

"Thought you said dogs don't understand what we say," Jane mentioned. As much as she tried to be sarcastic, it was hard not to melt a little watching Maura being so sweet and maternal with the pup.

Maura looked up, still scratching behind Jo's ear. "I said the article I read mentioned they don't understand full sentences but that does not mean they do not understand tones or certain words. Regardless, she's a very sweet dog whom I like very much. I want her just as comfortable here as she is at home."

Without realizing, a tear rolled down Jane's cheek.

"Jane?" Maura asked softly, worrying she'd done or said something wrong.

Feeling the tear, Jane blushed and wiped it. "Yeah, babe?"

"The tear. Your eyes are glistening. Did I do or say something wrong?" She asked as she stood.

Jane sniffed and smiled. "No, honey. You did everything very, very right," she said before kissing Maura tenderly. "How about you go on up and hop in the shower first? I'll go grab that pillow for Jo and we'll be right behind you?"

Maura smiled as the kiss broke. "Alright. I'll see you two up there, then," Maura replied before turning and heading for the stairs.

When the woman was out of earshot, Jane looked at Jo. The dog happily barked. "I know, girl. I like her too. A lot. It's kind of scaring me how much I'm falling for her over and over again…I better go get your pillow," Jane said before heading to the guest room.

Jo happily followed until they started to pass the kitchen. The pup went there instead to the bowl of water Maura had placed earlier, drinking some water before following Jane upstairs.

The couple took turns taking their showers and doing their evening routines. Jane's was fairly simple with just brushing her teeth since she hadn't washed her hair. Maura took a little more time as she brushed her hair after brushing her teeth. Both women were getting into bed naked a little after midnight.

"I could get used to sleeping like this more often," Maura said softly before reaching to turn her light off.

Jane smiled. "Are you suggesting we think of moving in together 'cus we just talked about a drawer or somethin' today," she teased.

Maura shrugged. "Down the road? I'm just suggesting what we have isn't something fleeting, at least not for me."

"Or me," Jane said, cupping Maura's cheek softly before leaning in for a kiss. "Tell me if you feel the same after meeting my family," Jane grinned.

Maura tenderly kissed back. "I'm sure I will. Sleep well, darling."

"I always do. Your mattress is like sleeping on a cloud, I swear," Jane said with a grin. "You too, babe."


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Jane woke slowly and watched the sunlight breaking through the sheers, splashing just so over Maura's sleeping face. She moved, propping herself up on her elbow, smiling as Maura peacefully slept. She allowed herself a few more moments to just enjoy the sight before she got up.

As Jane wasn't versed on how to work Maura's coffee machine/Drip of Doom, as she called it, she quietly put her clothes back on, leashed up Jo, and headed to pick some up. The warm June morning was pleasant, along with their walk.

While it wasn't a norm for Jane, she took Jo into Boston Joe's with her. As curious as the little terrier mix was, she stayed by her owner.

The barista smiled. "Good morning. What can I get started for you?"

Jane took a note of her nametag before replying. "Good morning, Meg. Can I please get two large coffees, room in one, and two of those almond scones?"

The woman still smiled. "It seems like a silly question, but which kind of coffee?"

Jane looked confused for a moment, then chuckled. "Right. All the freakin' options! Uh, just um," she looked at the morning's options. "The Columbian blend? That should do it."

Before the barista could get the order going, Jo gave a little yip. Jane chuckled and looked down. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I forgot. Could we also get a doggie coffee?"

Meg grabbed two large cups and a small cup before ringing up the order. "Absolutely. That will be $8.35," she said politely before getting the order together.

Jane got into her wallet and pulled out a $10. When Meg returned with the coffees in a drink holder and scones, she handed her the bill. "Thanks. Keep the change!" It was awkward trying to maneuver with the leash and drink holder, but Jo was behaved on the walk home.

As they got in the door, Jo yipped excitedly and pulled on her leash.

"Whoa, girl! Shh! You're gonna wake Maura," Jane tried to whisper.

Maura came into the living room from the kitchen. "She must have heard me in the kitchen," she said with a smile. "I'd worried you had left but your truck was still outside. You got us coffee?"

"And scones," Jane said proudly. "I uh, don't know how to work your machine. I hope you don't mind?" They went to the kitchen and Jane set the items on the counter before bending down and unclipping Jo. "Opps! Sorry, girl," she added before standing and getting the small cup of whipped cream.

"I do not mind. That was very sweet of you. Thank you, Jane."

The couple enjoyed a lazy morning before heading out for errands. They wrapped the trip by stopping at Jane's for fresh clothes then headed back to Maura's.

As Maura plowed through her closet, Jo happily laid in her new bed and Jane sat on the end of Maura's bed trying to help. "What about this one?" She asked, holding up another dress.

"Maur, it's lovely. They're gonna love you. Hell, you're dating me, not them anyway! And you know I love you," Jane tried to remind her.

"But I want them to like me!" Maura countered. "I don't want to come off as some floozy or harlot!"

Jane set her phone down and went over to Maura, gently holding her face. "Honey, you couldn't look like either if you tried. Well," Jane grinned. "Maybe if you _tried_. That might be fun to play sometime. But, for the time being, you're a worldly, sophisticated, classy woman. Hell, I'm more nervous what you'll think of my family! The most worldly claim we have was Ma and Pop's honeymoon in Italy. Don't think that's coming up in conversation any time soon," Jane added. "I like you so they'll like you. Hell, Ma might dump me and adopt you!"

Maura blushed. "I know you're just trying to be supportive. I love you for that and a thousand things. Alright. I'll finish getting ready," Maura replied before leaning in and kissing Jane softly.

Jane grinned and kissed back. "Mmmk, babe. I'm gonna go tend to Jo then I'll come in and finish gettin' dolled up."

Less than two hours later, Maura was getting the dessert she'd made out of the freezer as Jane grabbed the bottle of wine off the counter Maura had bought to take. Maura locked the door behind them and they were off.

As Jane pulled up, she looked once more to Maura. "You're really sure about this? I can tell Ma I got an emergency call or somethin'. She won't think -"

Maura put her hand over Jane's mouth gently. "I'm sure. Let's go in there before any more of this gelato melts and I lose my nerve. I'm not sure which will come first."

Jane grinned and took Maura's hand off her mouth. "Okay." She went around and got Maura's door. When they reached the porch, Jane pressed the doorbell.

A clamour came from behind the door. "I said I got it, Frankie!" Tommy called out. There wasn't much point as both Rizzoli brothers fought as they opened the door.

"God! Can you two pretend to be human for five seconds?" Jane commented.

Angela walked up, parting the men off each other. "Janie's right! You two go behave or else! Janie!" Angela cried out happily, pulling Jane in for a hug. "You've gotten so thin! And your hair!" She scoffed as the hug broke.

"I think her hairstyle is fitting," Maura said softly.

Jane was amazed. Not many people dared to contradict Angela Rizzoli, but her girl did. Inwardly Jane felt herself cringe, waiting for her mother to snap back.

Angela looked Maura up and down then folded her arms over her chest. "You do? Well," she huffed, her nostrils flaring for a moment. "You're willing to shut me up," she said, finally dropping her arms and grinning. "I like her, Janie," she said as she pulled Maura in for a tight hug.

Maura was surprised but hugged back.

"Ma? This is Maura Isles. Maura? My crazy, loud mother, Angela Rizzoli. Oh, and Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum who got the door," Jane introduced as they all started to file into the house.

"It's very nice to meet you all. Jane has told me so much about you all. I know she hasn't told you much about me," Maura noted. "Oh! Before I forget," Maura pulled the container of gelato from a bag as Jane set the bottle of wine on the table.

"Dessert and wine? Wow, Jane. Higher class of lady these days," Frankie remarked.

Tommy grinned and stuck out his hand. "Heya. I'm Tommy. It's nice ta meetcha," he said politely.

Maura shook his hand. "It's lovely to meet you as well, Tommy."

For everything that could have gone wrong, the night went surprisingly well. Angela had made her famous baked ziti which the wine paired wonderfully with. The usual formalities of polite conversation such as Maura's life and work were discussed throughout the meal.

By dessert, everyone was in the living room enjoying coffee and Maura's boysenberry gelato when Frankie came over, setting a photo album in Angela's lap. "Come on, Ma! I'm sure you have some stories to tell Maura about Jane," he baited.

Angela clapped with excitement. "I do!" She opened the album as Maura moved, sitting closer. "Here's little Janie at 9. That Halloween I wanted her to be a ballerina. She and Frank won out by going with being a Red Sox.," Angela noted while pointing to the picture.

Jane scrunched her nose. "Ma, Maura doesn't wanna be bored with all that stuff!"

Maura looked up and smiled. "I'm far from bored. I think you made a darling Red Sox player. Please Angela, go on?" Maura asked.

Angela turned the page and in the middle was what appeared to be a very banged up man on crutches but instead of seeming surprised, the Rizzoli's all let out a laugh except Jane. "Ah, Ma! Skip that! Maura doesn't wanna see an old picture of Pop!"

Maura looked at it, surprised that everyone was laughing at what seemed a painful sight. "Oh my goodness! Was he in an accident?"

"He accidentally tried to scare Jane when she had her hockey stick. Tried sneekin right up behind her all quiet, then…" Tommy paused dramatically "Boom!" He shouted as he clapped his hands.

Through his laughter at remembering, Frankie tried to keep the tale going. "Only, Janie was too," he stopped to take a deep breath. "Quick. Didn't know it was Pop, thought it was some creep that had been hangin' around the rink. Wacked him across the shins!"

"Taught him never ta try and surprise Janie!" Angela proudly said. "I always told him he played too rough with the kids. That stunt finally taught him a thing or two."

The night went on with more stories and laughs. "Uh, Ma? We're havin' a great time but Maura and I really should be going. Jo's due for a bathroom break and some dinner," Jane pointed out.

Angela frowned and sighed. "Next time you'll hafta bring her with you so you have no excuse to go!"

As everyone made their way to the door and said their 'goodnights,' Angela took Maura aside and gave her a hug. "It was lovely to meet you, Maura. I hope we haven't scared you off with all our stories?"

"Not at all," Maura said with a smile as the hug broke. "It's very unlike how I grew up, but I can see the affection you all have with each other. It's very endearing."

"Well, you be sure to come back any time, even without Jane! I'm much more endearing without my sons under foot," Angela teased.

Sensing her moment, Jane broke in between the women and grinned. "Opened your door, hon. Ma? It was a delicious meal as always. We will see you soon," Jane added, trying to get away unscathed.

"Not so fast, Jane Clementine Rizzoli! Come over here," Angela insisted as she pulled her daughter in for a hug.

Maura filed the unique middle name away as she took her leave to the truck.

"Ma!" Jane whined and wriggled in her mother's arms before finally relenting and allowing Angela to hug her.

"Jane? I may not get your hair or a lot about your life these days, but this girl is good for you. I haven't seen you smile so much in ages. You be careful and keep her around. A wedding would be nice to plan. At least until grandbabies," Angela added.

Jane rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Ma, I love you and Maura's great. I get it. She's beyond amazing is so many ways. As for a wedding and kids and stuff? I'm just barely leavin' stuff at her place and she's got a few things at mine. Just, slow down, okay?"

"I love you too, Jane. I get it," Angela said with a smile. "Just keep things in mind, that's all."


	7. Chapter 7

As the women grew closer, Jane had become more comfortable with herself thanks largely to Maura. The woman had encouraged the more masculine side of her no one really had before. It really wasn't a lack of trying on the part of former lovers. Well, looking back? No, most were pillow princesses that only liked the more butch side of Jane in bed. There were a few here or there that liked the bravado, yet they still wanted it very clear to the world they were out with a woman. But Maura? She planned dates that showed Jane she only wanted her to be her truest self. As was the case with tonight.

"You're sure you want to go to the batting cages?" Jane's voice reverberated as she stood in yet another bathroom.

"I am, Jane. Wear something appropriate," Maura commanded with a smile in her tone. "You know…" she paused, fearing the timing.

Jane waited for a moment for the response but, frustration with the plumbing snake and pause was too much. "I know what, Maur?"

Even though frustration shot back, the endearing name somehow smoothed things over. "When we're alone? You always seem more comfortable in men's clothes. The Halloween party? You were in your element in that outfit. What poured out wasn't some show. That's you, Jane. As much as you've said I can make you nervous? Somehow I think, and you know I do not jump to conclusions. Just...be you," she softly noted. "Whatever that means."

Part of Jane wondered where that was coming from until she remembered the last meal they had with her family. Her mother had again gone on about how she missed Jane not being as 'girly' as she'd wanted. Maura defended her.

"_Isn't what you want a strong, capable, loving, responsible person who stepped up for her family when it was needed?" Maura asked coolily. _

"_Well…" Angela paused but then nodded. "Of course. Ah, Janie," she said, walking over to her. "I am thankful for who you are. And? I'm proud of you," she added before pulling Jane into a hug._

With the snake finally working and the conversation back to her, Jane responded. "Honey? I always am the truest me with you. So don't worry. I love you. I gotta go, the stupid snake is jamming again. Talk to ya later," she she before quickly hanging up. "Dammit! I don't have time for this shit. Tommy!" She yelled for her younger brother and apprentice.

While Jane was dealing with that, across town Maura was heading back to her mother's art studio. "My apologies, mother," she said. "I didn't mean to interrupt our time."

Constance chuckled and waved her hand with signature flourish. "Darling? It's fine! What isn't fine, however, is this woman makes you positively glow and I've yet to meet her!" Her tone was loving yet stern.

Maura blushed and nodded. "I am sorry. We will have to set a lunch or dinner date. I, well…"

Hearing her daughter stammer, Constance put down her pallet and brush and turned. She looked her over, as if seeing her for the first time. A small smirk came to her lips. "She's obviously very important to you," she noted. "Dare I say she even makes you nervous?"

The blush deepened in her cheeks. "In the best ways," she honestly replied. "I really love her. And, it isn't that I think you and she will have any issue," she shook her head. Suddenly, it hit her. "I just realized I have been keeping Jane and I in a bubble. I have been keeping things seperate and I don't want to do that anymore," she added. "I'll talk to Jane and find out when she'll be able to do lunch or dinner."

Constance smiled. "Wonderful. Now? Let me go wash up and we'll have lunch. You said you were going to go over foundation matters."

That night Jane stood in her bedroom and did a double-take in the mirror. "She said she wants you comfortable," she told herself. "And? You know this look gives you swagger…" Since they were going to batting cages, she opted against her steel-toed boots and let her vintage Jordan's round out the ensemble. Jeans, Red Sox jersey, breasts bound down, hair slicked back. Before she had time to rethink or change, there was a knock followed by a few yips from Jo. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

At the sight before her, Maura beamed with pride. "Jane, you look…" she started.

"Stupid? Cus' I can change."

The question snapped Maura out of her leering appreciation and confusion shown on her face. "No, no," she said as she stepped into the apartment. "You look wonderful. Dare I even say handsome?" A sincere smile lay on her cupid's bow lips.

At the compliment, Jane blushed. "I know you liked the costume at Halloween. Thought I might try looking like that more often."

"Well, as long as you're comfortable? I certainly do not mind. You're the sexiest person I've seen in some time. And you know I can't lie," she added sweetly.

Jane nodded and watched as Jo nudged Maura's leg. "Well? You're pretty damned sexy yourself. And I recall you go everything bagel if you lie," she teased.

"Vasovagal," Maura corrected seriously as she pet the pup. The stern look on her face dropped when she realized the woman was just teasing her. "Shall we head out, Ms. Rizzoli?"

Jane chuckled as she set Jo's bowl down. "Of course, Ms. Isles. I do think you might be a bit overdressed for batting cages," she noted as they headed out.

"You're assuming I intend to bat. Every athlete needs a cheerleader, correct?"

The women linked arms and headed to the stairs. "Okay, okay," Jane agreed.

Before long, Maura pulled up to a massive sports complex. Jane blinked a few times in disbelief. "Maur? This place is huge…"

"Is it too much?" The honey blonde asked, genuinely concerned.

"If you were tryin' to gift it to me? Yes, too much," Jane teased as they went inside. "Since it's just a date? I'm sure it's fine."

The women made their way to the indoor batting cage area. As Jane hit ball after ball, Maura cheered. A few men walked past, taking in the scene. One shook his head and nudged his friend. "Some dykes have all the luck…" The other proceeded to laugh but they kept walking.

When Jane finished, she came out, taking the helmet off and noticed Maura was shaken. "Babe, what's wrong?"

Maura's brow furrowed and she sighed. "Those men…" she shook her head. "I thought I was beyond caring what people say or think…"

Jane warped arms around Maura and hugged her lovingly. "I get it, honey. Do you want me to go talk to those asshats?"

At the offer, Maura waved a hand. "No, please? It isn't worth it. I think you and I should just go get something to eat and put the incident out of our minds."

They returned the bat and helmet to the desk and went on with their night. As Maura had planned things, they actually ended up at a dive bar on the south side. As she had worked on the plumbing at Frankie's precinct, Jane had heard about the Dirty Robber. "I'm surprised you picked here," she noted as she opened the door.

When they found a seat, Maura smiled. "I wanted you to feel as comfortable as possible. Nothing fancy. No stress. Though I wouldn't be upset if you ordered something green," she teased.

Jane looked at the menu and poked back, "pickle on a burger is green." After they ordered, Jane got up. "Have to use the restroom. Be right back," she said as she headed to the destination.

As her hand touched the door, an angry voice snapped, "That's the ladies, Mac!" Before Jane could respond, a massive hand landed on her shoulder.

She whirled around. "I AM a lady, jackass!"

The man did a double take and quickly took his hand away. "I-I'm sorry," he embarrassedly stammered.

As much as Jane wanted to lay the guy out, especially after the incident, she thought of Maura and changed her mind. "Just keep your hands to yourself," she growled before finally going into the bathroom. 'I am not telling Maura about that,' she told herself as she washed her hands and headed back to the table.


	8. Chapter 8

As Jane drove, Maura playfully decided to reach over and rub the bulge in her crotch. Though not able to feel the sensation as a man would, Jane still appreciated the view and the feeling of the toy being pressed against her mons. "Mmmm babe," she growled at the stop light.

"Yes?" Maura asked but didn't remove her hand.

"You know what you're doing and if you don't stop I don't think we'll make it back to my place."

Maura leaned over and nipped Jane's earlobe. "I've never had sex in the out of doors," she almost purred.

As the light turned green, Jane was both aroused and chuckled. "It's just 'out doors' hun. God, you have me soaked through my jeans!" All the sudden Jane found herself driving and scouring for as private a spot as possible. They pulled up to a park, the two women practically jumped out at the same time. Jane grabbed Maura's hand and found a dark, secluded spot. She pushed Maura against a fir tree and kissed her deeply.

Hands went to undoing blouses, lifting shirts and groping under bras and binders. "Jane, I need you," Maura begged. "Fuck me, please! Fuck me with your massive cock."

It was almost too much. Jane reached down and slid Maura's panties off. She easily lifted her lover and propped her just so before taking her cock and working it inside her.

"Ooooh god, Jane! Yessss," Maura cried. She rode against her love, her top open, breasts bouncing.

Jane loved the sight. As she kept going, her own orgasm was on edge. "Oh fuck, cum with me, baby," she pled.

At the command, Maura ground down, the tip able to hit her g-spot. The women came together, collapsing against the tree. Jane kissed Maura deeply before they redressed. "How was that, sexy?"

Maura slightly panted as she worked on putting her bra back on. "I don't think there are sufficient words," she honestly replied.

Jane smirked as she put most of her things back on, choosing to not mess with the binder. "At least we were heading back to my place for the rest of the night," she noted as she opened the passenger door.

The next day, Jane looked at herself in her full length mirror. 'She wants you to be you,' she told herself. While becoming more used to the masculine look on herself, she wasn't completely certain if meeting Maura's parents for the first time was best in the garb, but this was her.

She made sure Jo had food and water, pet the little terrier on the head. "Be good, girl. No wild parties," she teased. As if on cue, the dog tilted her head which made Jane chuckle before she headed out. When she pulled up to Maura's house, she got out and walked with confidence to the door. Before she could knock, it opened.

Maura stood in a stunning teal gown looking as immaculate as always. "Jane, you look incredible," she gushed honestly.

Jane blinked a few times, all words escaping her. No matter how many times she saw the woman, no matter the state, Maura always had that effect on her. "I…" she shook her head. "How did I ever land a woman like you?"

Maura leaned in and purred into Jane's ear, "just by being you," she nipped Jane's earlobe as she pulled away.

When they got to the home, Jane let out a slight gasp. "Um...you never said they lived in a mansion…."

"Technically it is an estate, but I never really thought about it," she replied 's nerves spiked and as if sensing it, Maura reached her hand and clasped her lover's arm. "They will love you. I just know it."

As they entered, a butler showed them to a plush living room. Jane's eyes bounced in amazement at all the fineries. She knew Maura's parents were wealthy but now she really felt stupid carrying a mere $35 bottle of wine. "Mr. and Mrs. Isles? Maura and Ms. Jane Rizzoli," he announced.

Constance stood in a flourish and clapped. "Thank you, William. No need for formalities tonight," she said with a smile and waved the man off. "Jane, Jane! So lovely to finally meet the person that has our daughter so happy," she added, reaching to shake her hand.

Not realizing the motion was for a hand shake, Jane instinctively held the bottle out to be retrieved. "I uh…" she paused. Her mind also was surprised. 'Isn't Maura's dad dead?' she thought.

At the nervous gesture, Constance gave a warm smile and took the bottle. "Thank you for the gift. It really wasn't necessary. You make Maura absolutely glow which is gift enough, isn't it, Daniel?" Noting the surprise on Jane's face, she explained, "I have known Daniel for many years. He was practically family. After Arthur passed, it was just natural companionship. Simply coincidence I don't have to change the monogram."

The man stood and hid his curious looks terribly. "I, yes," he nodded, extending a hand. "My wife says you're in construction…" he noted, trying to change the track.

Jane gave a firm handshake back but couldn't fend off feeling vulnerable. "Um, actually sir, I took over my father's plumbing business. Not as fancy as a contractor," she replied.

"But, it is thriving and keeps Jane quite busy," Maura added proudly.

Daniel nodded coldly at the correction and took a sip of his scotch. "A job is a job," he jabbed.

Constance felt the tension and waved an artistic hand. "If it wasn't for my family's trust, I would have endured many 'jobs' throughout the years, Daniel. You know my works didn't really gain traction until my mid-30s. You didn't come from nothing either so pursuing academia instead of the 9 to 5 wasn't of consequence. Though, I sense Jane's profession isn't the issue you're having…" She had known her husband too long and too well but she was certain not to let him ruin her daughter's happiness.

In all the years she'd known her mother, Maura had never witnessed this. Yes, when alive, she had seen her parents engage in rousing debates and lengthy philosophical arguments. She had never seen her mother call her father out. Of course, Daniel was not her father.

"I am just a bit thrown by your attire," he confessed.

Before Jane could respond, Maura wrapped an arm around her waist. "Well, then that is something you will have to rectify for yourself. How Jane chooses to be in the world is just that; her choice. I think she looks amazing. So, shall we all let the night continue without the awkward tension?"

Jane's mind swam. The woman she loved defended her yet again, but on top of that, her mother did as well. This was something she had never experienced. She had always been the defender and protector. Somehow though with Maura, it felt right letting Maura defend her.

Without anyone having to respond, Rebecca came in. "Dinner is ready," the maid noted. The couples made their way to the dinning room where Jane and Arthur pulled out Maura and Constance's chairs, respectively before sitting.

After a few more tense moments, Constance began telling stories about her before Maura's father.. Some Maura had heard, some she hadn't. All were entertaining.

While the woman wanted to know more about her daughter's love, she knew better than to pry. The meal and night went on in much better fashion and by the end, though tired earlier than the rest, Daniel could see what his wife did. Jane genuinely loved Maura. Who cared how she dressed? "I'm sorry, ladies. I'm sure you can find more interesting conversation without me here," he teased himself before giving Maura a hug goodnight.

"You will be missed, dear," Constance replied as she kissed his cheek.

Jane stuck out her hand politely,"Goodnight, Mr. Isles. Hope you sleep well."

Daneil took a moment, looking at the hand before shaking it, then pulling Jane gently in for a one-armed hug. "Thank you. And, Daniel, please? Mr. Isles is the Calico," he pointed to the cat stretched over the back of a sofa.

At the joke, both Maura and Constance laughed. The change in tone made Jane breathe a sigh of relief and she hugged Arthur back. "Goodnight, Daniel," she said before the hug broke and the man went to bed.

As the women took to a sitting room, Rebecca brought coffee and a tray of desserts. "I don't often like to pry," Constance began as she took a cup and saucer. "Especially with Maura's partner's but...something tells me you're very different in a good way. What would you feel comfortable sharing with me, Jane?"

At the question, Jane thought for a moment and rubbed the back of her neck. "Well...I guess what would you like to know? I mean, I'm an open book."

"Maura said you took over your father's plumbing business. Did he pass away or just retire?" Constance asked.

At the question, Jane gave a sarcastic chuckle. "I wish. I guess you could say he retired from being himself." Before she continued, she saw the confusion on the older woman's face. "He uh...I guess he had a midlife crisis? Just later than most. He up and left my Ma, the business, all for a woman younger than my youngest brother and a new life in Florida. Couldn't let my Ma starve. Luckily, I was three months past completing my full plumbers certification. Had to go down and get everything transferred into my name. My youngest brother, Tommy, he's doing the journeyman program now under me. Got to keep it all moving," she said.

Constance shook her head in amazement. "You don't see how incredible that is, do you?" The woman marveled. "I see now why my daughter is so taken with you, Jane. Were you really a man, and I much younger," she wistfully noted.

"Mother, there's no need to flirt with my girlfriend," Maura territorially said.

At the attention, Jane's cheek's went crimson.

"I didn't mean to make you blush, Jane, but what you've taken on? It is quite noble. Aside from my darling daughter," Constance noted as she squeezed Maura's hand, "I didn't know many who would forgo their own path for their family. Perhaps I haven't known the right sort of people, though," she added.

Jane still blushed but nodded. "Perhaps you haven't."


	9. Chapter 9

Her blood pounded in her ears as it rushed through her body. She had to force herself to focus on the road and her breathing or she knew she wouldn't get to the hospital safely. The sensation of her grip on the wheel was the only grounding thing to her in that moment. It seemed like an eternity and no time at all before Maura pulled up to St. Andrew's. She rushed past a whir of people as she got to the Emergency Room desk. "Rizzoli, Jane Rizzoli was brought in," she blurted out.

"Are you family?" The nurse behind the desk asked.

Before Maura could respond, Franky walked up in uniform and nodded. "This is her wife," he lied knowing the woman couldn't.

The man nodded. "Of course, Mrs. Rizzoli. Please come on back," he said as he pushed the button opening the door.

Franky took Maura's hand gently to help steady her. "It's pretty bad. Doc swears it looks worse than she feels. She's been put under sedation just to help her heal," he explained as they walked to the room.

"Wh-what happened?" Maura asked, trying to wrap her head around everything.

"From what the witnesses said, there were a group of men harassing a young woman. The woman herself said Jane tried getting them to just let her be. At first they mistook her for a man but when they realized she was a woman, they well...basically it's being looked at as a hate crime. We've got pictures of the suspects and are all over this. They beat her up pretty badly," he warned before opening the door.

Maura couldn't stop herself from gasping and feeling tears fill her eyes and begin to fall. She looked at the the wires and tubing. The woman she loved was hooked up to all sorts of things which she could have named in another life. Finally she moved to the bed and took Jane's hand, "I'm here, love," she said through the tears.

Before long, Angela arrived. It took everything Franky had to keep her from just bursting into the room. "Ma? Slow down. Maura's in there with her," he pled.

At the name, Angela's mama bear slowed slightly. With a more calm hand she reached for the knob and went in. Like Maura, she too was shocked at the sight. "Oh my god," she breathed.

Maura waved the woman over, not wanting to leave Jane's side. When Angela approached, Maura stood and wrapped her in a tight hug, her left hand still holding Jane's right.

"She has to be okay," Angela said through sobs as she clung to the woman.

"She will be. She's a fighter. No one knows that better than you. She's your daughter," Maura honestly shared, the conviction ringing in her voice.

It wasn't long before the doctor came in and went over all the injuries and answered the women's questions. "Broken left tibia, bruised ribs, facial fracture…" the words seemed to float in the air behind her when she left.

The women stayed for hours before Angela couldn't stop herself from yawning. "Angela? Why don't you go home? I'll be here," Maura insisted.

The strong-willed woman waved a hand. "I know you mean well. You're as much my daughter anymore as Janie is so I thank you. But? If you ever have a child, you'll know there's no other place for me right now."

Knowing there was no use to arguing Maura nodded. "Once she's in an actual room and out of the ER perhaps we can ask for a cot," she suggested.

Angela smiled weakly at the sweet suggestion before being overcome with fear-based anger at Jane. "Dammit. Why do you have to be so caring? You could have been killed," she said to her sleeping daughter.

For the first time since she had gone in, Maura let Jane's hand go and she went over to Angela. She put her hand on the woman's shoulder and squeezed it softly. "As I said, she's you. You would have done the same. Just as Tommy and Franky would. What if you tell me some stories about Jane?" She was hoping to take both their minds off of everything. Maura moved an uncomfortable chair to the other side of Jane's bed for Angela.

At the gesture, Angela sat and thought over various stories. "Well, this situation really shouldn't be a surprise," she began.

"What do you mean?" Maura asked politely as she sat, taking Jane's hand again.

"When they were kids, Franky and Tommy were being bullied by this older boy, Jack Tritcher. The first time they came home? Frank had a fit. Said they needed to be real men and take care of it themselves. Frank," Angela let out an audible scoff, "wouldn't know what being a 'real man' means now or then, but I digress. Next day the three were out playing at the park. This Jack kid comes along trying to mess with the boys again. Well, Janie? She wasn't having it. She kicked him right in the balls. Tommy swears he went down like a demolished house and ran off screaming," her pride resonating in her voice.

Maura squeezed her hand and smiled. "Always the protector."

Whether it was just good timing or perhaps a slight miracle, the beeps on the monitors began to change. The heart rate was increasing. Angela looked around bewildered.

Seeing eyes rolling under the closed lids faster, Maura realized what was happening. "Jane, Jane. you're alright. You have a tube in your throat, don't panic. Your mother and I are here. You're in the hospital."

At the alert, hospital staff rushed in to find the woman coming out of sedation. The nurses and techs all did as they needed. When given the orders, the tube was removed. "Your throat is going to be very raw," the doctor advised. "Given the pain medication we have you on for everything else, it's likely you won't really feel pain now but it's best you not talk for awhile."


	10. Chapter 10

"Maura, I can't let you do all this," Jane protested as the woman kept packing bags.

"I won't hear of it, Jane. You're in need of someone to take care of you. Your mother's place is too small. Besides, I know if you were there, one of you would end up dead in less than a week," she teased before walking over to the hospital bed and kissing Jane. "I love you. I happen to have means and resources others may not. Let me take care of you during all this?"

At the soft question, Jane huffed and knew it was all over. "Fine. Ah crap! What about Ma? The shop?" Jane's mind now whirred with worry.

Maura sat on the bed next to her and gently squeezed her hand. "It will all be fine. Maria? The woman you rescued from those disgusting men? She had a really good thought. If you are okay with the idea, she suggested we take all this to the local news. I mean yes, it was on the news before as a blurb about a hate crime. She suggested we take the story now as a local business owner saved her. How now you can't work for awhile, what that will do to your family…"

Jane's eyes narrowed. Between the new information and a rapidly forming headache, her temples throbbed. "First you want me to accept your help in all this, now you want me to take charity from strangers?"

"Helping a member of the community brings out the best in people, Jane. That's the biggest reason I can tolerate working at the foundation. Another idea would be to hire a plumber, as Tommy hasn't finished his journeyman hours. These are all just thoughts," she repeated, softly squeezing Jane's hand again.

"Can I think about it all? I mean, I need to help take care of Ma, but it's a lot…" Jane said.

"Of course. Take all the time you need. I'm sure Frankie and Tommy will step up with Angela. You've been stubborn too long and taken on too much. We are almost set to leave. Once we get the discharge papers we're off," Maura noted.

Jane nodded. "Can't come soon enough. A decent cup of coffee and hot shower sound like heaven right about now."

It felt like ages before the nurse finally arrived. "Ms. Rizzoli, we have all the paperwork here for you to sign," he handed her a clipboard and pen. He rattled off what all the forms were for almost robotically. "Lastly in this packet," he showed the women, "discharge orders, care instructions. An order has been sent for physical therapy. Medications are waiting down at the discharge pharmacy as well for pain."

"At least I'll have some fun drugs," Jane morbidly teased.

"Can the physical therapy take place at home or does it need to be in a facility," Maura asked, ignoring Jane's joke.

"Given where she's currently at, unless you have a way to buy a lot of special equipment, a facility would be more practical," the man said honestly. "An orthopedic physical therapist would be better able to answer your question, though. We have an appointment set for Ms. Rizzoli tomorrow at 3," he added.

"Alright. Is that everything?" Maura asked.

He looked through the papers one more time before handing the discharge papers to Maura. "It looks like it is, yes. We hope you have a speedy recovery. Seems like you're in amazing hands with your wife," the man added before heading out.

As the door shut, Jane looked up. "Uh, wife?"

"How else do you think they let me stay with you in the Emergency Room?" Maura quipped.

"I hadn't really thought. But...you can't lie."

Maura blushed. "Frankie did initially then your mother. I just didn't correct anything. I wasn't going to be kept away from you due to silly hospital policy. But I think you'd much rather be getting back to my place and that shower and coffee," Maura pointed out.

Jane nodded as Maura handed her the bags. She hated sitting in the wheelchair but she knew deep down she couldn't walk. They stopped and got the meds and then headed for the parking garage. At the sight of the van, Jane almost screamed. "Maura, you didn't!"

"Didn't what?" She asked honestly.

"You did not buy a new fucking car over all this…"

"No, I did not. I rented it. Again, I have the means. It seemed more practical than trying to get you in and out of my Tesla or your truck. So, don't worry." She opened the passenger door and pressed a button. A platform began coming out then down from the van. Where there would normally be a seat, there wasn't. Maura got the chair onto the platform and then raised it with the push of another button, into the van. She maneuvered the chair into place, locked the wheels and attached the safety locks before getting in to her own seat.

"This all seems like a lot of work for nothing," Jane pouted.

"You are not nothing," Maura said as she leaned over and kissed the woman again.

When they got to Maura's house, she got the chair out and again Jane was stunned. "You had a ramp put in?"

"Frankie and Tommy built a make-shift ramp for the time being, yes. Your mother got the guest room downstairs all set for you which reminds me I have to call her and let her know you're home…"

"Not yet, please? She'll wanna come over right away and honestly? I just really want that shower."

Fortunately the bathroom in the downstairs guest room was large enough the wheelchair easily went in. Maura helped Jane disrobe. She got the chair just so with the shower to make it easier for Jane to transfer to the shower chair.

With a lift and slight turn, Jane was safely on the cold plastic seat. "This all feels really embarrassing," she noted as Maura reached to turn the warm water on.

"Would you think it the same if I were you?" She asked as she took the shower wand into her hand.

"You know what I mean, Maur," the gruff voice almost seeming like a lost puppy.

When the water ran warm, Maura handed the wand to Jane and reached for the soap. "I do, Jane. I also know you would do all this and more for me. I love you. Just accept that and let me take care of you?"

As the warm water washed over her, Jane nodded in defeat. Even though she was capable of bathing, she let Maura take care of her. After the shower, Maura wheeled Jane to the bed and helped her get in. "I'll go start that coffee, love. Do you want or need anything else?"

"You're really doing too much as it is, babe. Coffee will be fine, thanks," Jane remembered to add.

As Maura set to making the coffee, she texted Angela that Jane was safe and home but that the woman needed some time. She dreaded sending it and worried about the backlash.

**I understand, dear. Thank you for letting me know and taking care of our girl. I love you both. See you soon. **

The text was a welcome surprise as the coffee finished. She added a hint of Stevia to her own but left Jane's black. "I texted your mother," she relayed as she handed the mug.

"And flying monkeys are due?" She teased before taking a long sip of the life-giving liquid.

Maura shook her head. "She thanked me for letting her know and is giving us space."

"Are we talking about the same woman? Angela Marie Rizzoli?" The shock resounded in the question.

"Yes, Jane. Your mother. I don't know. Maybe she trusts that you're with me. Isn't that a good thing?"

"Of course, of course. I just….it's all just new. Thank you, Maur," Jane softly said as she reached her hand out.

Maura laced their fingers and took the back of Jane's hand to her lips. She kissed it and winked. "Nothing to thank me for. Since it's been a hectic day, I think I'll order dinner in if that works to you?"

Jane nodded and smiled. "Of course, babe. I'm just gonna rest here."

A month and a half passed. Being that she still did physical therapy, Jane was still living at Maura's. As her strength and abilities improved, now she slept in Maura's room. "You really think I should wear that to court?"

Maura nodded. "You dress as you like. It's Armani and it looks amazing on you."

"I told you it was too much, hun," Jane protested.

Maura came over and kissed her. "And I didn't care when you said that in the store. It's my gift to the woman I love."

Jane shook her head and gave Maura a deep kiss. "You gift me too much. I honestly can't believe we're already at the trial date."

"And given the nature of the crime there's no deal. I just think they are moronic doing a jury trial instead of a bench trial," Maura noted. "But again? Yes, wear the suit. Let the jury see you. No one deserves what they did to you."

The next morning Jane and Maura walked into the courtroom. Jane nodded to the District Attorney. As the judge hadn't arrived, the woman walked over to her. "I'm so glad you were able to make it, Jane. It will certainly help having you here. Are you sure you'll feel up to being on the stand?"

Jane squeezed Maura's hand and nodded. "After all those hours you went over examining and cross examining me? I don't want to have been a waste of your time."

The woman smiled and waved a hand. "The last thing you could ever be is a waste of time. This case means a lot to me, personally. I told you that. I don't know when we'll get to you. I'm hoping today but we'll see how it all goes," she added before heading back to her table.

Fortunately for Jane and Maura's sake, the jury selection process had already taken place. Both sides had made opening statements. It took everything inside Jane not to scream as the Defense spoke.

Feeling the tension, Maura squeezed Jane's leg to refocus her. The day wore on and even though Jane was tired, she stayed.

"I'm sorry," D.A. Rios said when the court let out for the day. "I promise to try and get you on early tomorrow," she told Jane.

"It's okay. We get it," Jane relayed. "Guess I'm going to have to go shopping for another outfit," she teased.

"Don't tempt me, Ms. Rizzoli," Maura shot back. "We should get going though, Ms. Rios. It's been a long day."

The woman nodded. "Of course. See you both tomorrow."

The next day after court came back from lunch, Jane was on the stand. She went over everything the men did, every punch, every kick. As she spoke, she saw some of the jury flinch and wince. "And from all this, Ms. Rizzoli, you sustained serious injuries that have kept you from work?" D.A. Rios asked.

"Objection, your Honor," the Defense attorney said. "Leading the witness."

"Overruled," the judge flatly said. "The witness may answer."

Jane nodded and answered, "yes. The day this all happened I was finishing up a plumbing job at Borden's Market. Since then I've been recovering. Lots of physical and occupational therapy. I had to hire a plumber to take over so my shop didn't go under."

The trial went faster than Jane expected. The next day the jury took no time deliberating before coming back with a guilty verdict. The three despicable men were all sentenced to 7 years. Before the women left, D.A. Rios went over to them. "Remember, Jane. Now that this part is over, you can take these men to civil trials. Help recover something financially," she pointed out.

"Thanks, Ms. Rios. I'll think about it. Maura's been on me to get a lawyer," Jane replied.

"Or use one of mine," Maura added, holding her hand.

"I really just want all of this behind me. I guess it might not really ever be, though," Jane mused sadly. "Thank you again, Ms. Rios for everything," Jane politely added.

Maura nodded and reached to shake the woman's hand. "Yes, thank you."

"Nothing to thank me for," the confident attorney said, shaking the hand. "I only hope all this brings you some sense of justice, if anything can," she added. "If you need anything? Don't hesitate to contact my office. And I mean either of you," she said with an assurant smile.

At that, the lovers nodded and left.


	11. Chapter 11

A few months had passed. After she recovered fully, Maura had asked Jane to move in. "It makes sense we both have enjoyed this time," she pointed out. At the slight cringe on Jane's face and a mental reminder going off that Jane had been in pain at times, she blushed. "I'm sorry. I meant I enjoy you being here. It's natural."

"It's a big commitment you're suggesting, babe," Jane replied while her right hand subconsciously began rubbing the back of her neck.

The act was one Maura had come to see as a nervous tick. "What if you keep your apartment? Sublease it? So you still have security," she added.

"You're really sure you want me and furball around all the time? Well, when I'm not at work, that is. My junk cluttering up your nice, fancy place?" The tone in her voice rang with teasing.

Maura first answered with a kiss then smiled. "You do not own 'junk.' Granted, a tackling dummy would not be something I purchased for myself, but? I'm sure we can find a place for all your things. I love you. I want this," she stopped herself. In truth, she wanted more but didn't want to push.

As the women were standing in the kitchen, Jo stopped on her way to her bowl and cocked her head. Jane knelt down and pet her head. "Well girl, how does a new home sound? Think this place will do for us?"

Even though she knew the dog couldn't respond, Maura loved the endearing exchange. Sometimes she would let her mind wander and pretend Jo was their son or daughter Jane was talking to.

Surprisingly, Jo wagged her tail and yipped.

"I think that's a 'yes,'" Jane relayed.

Maura chuckled and shook her head, her honey-blonde tresses shimmering. "I'm so glad I and my humble abode meet both your refined palates," she teased.

Jane smirked and shot back, "It''s not the Ritz but it will do. Guess I should let Ma know. You know, this kind of works out. I'll let her live in my place, that way we can cut the cost of her apartment. That will be a load off me, Frankie and Tommy." Jane paused, realizing how that sounded. "I'm sorry, honey. Yes, I love being here with you. I love the mushy stuff. I'm sorry that was not the first thing I said."

Maura kissed her cheek. "It is fine, love. It does make good financial sense. I know you don't always delve into the 'mushy' stuff. You work on your texting, I'll get to work on dinner," she said as she playfully waved her fingers in a shooing motion.

Jane chuckled and kissed Maura once more before heading out. She pulled up her phone and went into her messaging app.

**You're getting your wish. Maura and I are officially living together. We'll put you in my place. Let everyone know,**

A few minutes later, the response came.

**My wish is a WEDDING and grandbeanies! We can talk about it all later.**

At that moment Maura walked into the living room, beer in hand for Jane. "What's wrong? Why are you shaking your head?"

Jane took the bottle. "Thanks. Just my mother and her amazing texting skills. Granted, nothing tops 'homie, I need a boner,'" she teased the woman as she wasn't there to scold her. "She said we will talk more later about the moving and such. Wasn't as happy about us moving in as she would be if we were getting married and having grandbeanies."

Maura blinked for a moment as if her brain was trying to pull up a visual on how on Earth Angela could come up with that. "Well, it's not so difficult. The 'n' is close to the 'b.' So, the roast and potatoes are in. Are you feeling a salad or vegetable?"

At the question, Jane wrinkled her nose. "I know, I know. I have to eat healthier. Uh, salad sounds good but I'll do it, hun. You had those proposals to look over," she reminded her.

Maura nodded and leaned down to the relaxing Jane for another kiss. "I remembered, but that would be helpful. I would much rather get into bed with you at a reasonable hour than waking you after midnight."

Jane kissed back and at the confession gave a wink. "I get it, babe. Just like I hate when plumbing emergencies happen during the night and it wakes you. So? You do your thing, I'll do the salad."

The women had already fallen into a fairly static domestic routine. Of course, life peppered its way with plumbing emergencies, surprise visits from Angela or Frankie. As she chopped the tomato, Jane looked around for a moment. She had never seen this life for herself. In truth, she thought she was fine going from one woman to another. She had loved some, but when she thought of how she felt for Maura and compared? The others almost seemed like childish love or infatuations. As she put the tomatoes into the salad, wistfully she could see a life with Maura. "She doesn't know it yet, but I'm gonna propose one day," she said to Jo who had just finished up her dinner.

At the confession the dog gave a bark of approval.

Before they knew it, Christmas was near. "I'm not gonna propose at a Holiday, Ma. It's too cheesy," Jane protested.

"It's not cheesy, it's classy. Maura's classy. It's snowing. It'll be so romantic. I can even help you plan it!" Angela excitedly added.

Jane looked at the older Rizzoli and sighed. "Ma? I'm gonna do it January 17th."

Angela tilted her head. "Why that specific date?"

"It's our anniversary. I mean, we had gone out a few times. We met at Suzie's Halloween party. But that date was the official date," Jane shared.

At the explanation Angela couldn't help but approve. "Well, it will still be snowing then and it gives us more time to plan. Do you think Maura's a diamond girl?"

Jane shook her head and chuckled. "Yes, but that's too cliche." Jane reached for her phone and pulled up a picture of a ring. "I had it made. Designed it myself," she proudly added.

Angela gasped. "Janie, that's beautiful. I didn't know you had it in you. I love the heart. I take it the ruby and emerald are both your birthstones? I know the emerald is yours," she clarified.

"Yep. I wanted it to be special. I have some plans of my own but for now I'm working on trying to figure out Christmas with you. Maura said her mother and Daniel are usually in Switzerland this time of year but decided to change their plans. Something about Constance wanting to be more 'hands on' whatever that means."

At that statement, Angela gave a knowing little smirk. It seemed her talks with the other mother had a positive effect. "Well, a big Christmas would be good. Are we feeling traditional Italian or American? Or both?"

Jane poured them both fresh mugs of coffee and handed Angela one before taking a seat at the kitchen island. "Maura's hired a catering company to do an American dinner. Let me see," she again reached for her phone and pulled up a note. "Looks like there will be green bean casserole," Jane rolled her eyes. "A few different salads, roast turkey, roast lamb, mashed potatoes, gravy, stuffing, something called a 'root vegetable medley"'

At the woman wrinkling her nose at the dish, Angela chuckled. "I think it would be some mix of parsnips, turnips, maybe rutabaga's," she explained.

"So...food for Bass when there are leftovers? Got it," Jane jibbed. "Looks like apple and a mixed berry pie, pumpkin torte, whatever that is, and a trifle?"

Angela chuckled again. "Well, that is a decent selection. I'll have to make Nonna's famous cake, though. And my famous lasagna," she said with pride.

"Of course, Ma! Wouldn't be Christmas without either. What about your gnocci? I've been having a hankering for them lately…" Jane said, hoping her mother would comply.

"Certainly! But that means I'll have to do two sauces. Or," she looked at the stove. "I could teach you and you could do one of them. You know I've been wanting to pass the recipes down."

Jane sighed but knew her mother had been on her for ages. "Okay, okay. We'll do one," she looked at her schedule, "Saturday? I'll let Tommy take over things."

"Saturday works! How has it been letting him do more now that he's licensed? You don't talk much about work," Angela noted.

"It's...I mean, it's nice because I have more free time. I mean, not exactly free. If I'm not working on pipes I'm doing the books and what not. It's just different, if that makes sense."

Angela nodded and reached her hand, patting the back of Jane's. "It does. You're giving up control. And? I'm sure you're worried about the sort of work he's doing. But I know he learned from you so he learned from the best," she added boastfully.

Jane blushed. She never took compliments well and now was no different. "Pop was better," she said.

Angela waved a hand. "Don't even. That man left us stranded. You? You stepped up. You dropped out of the Police Academy for us. I mean, not that I minded, I didn't want you in such a dangerous job. But? You put your dreams aside for your family. It was only by the grace of God you already had your journeyman hours done. I really…" For the first time, Angela realized something huge. "I really can never thank you enough, Janie," tears glistened in her eyes, threatening to fall.

At that, Jane stood and walked over to her mother. She leaned down and uncharacteristically hugged her. "You thank me all the time. You make dinners. You surprise us with treats and hugs. More than anything? There is no reason for the words, Ma. I love you. I'm your daughter. I'm the woman you raised me to be."

At that, the tears flowed. Angela sobbed onto Jane's shoulder. The moment was out of sync for the two but very, very needed.


	12. Chapter 12

Jane and Maura finally arrived home after the Christmas eve festivities at the Isles estate. Constance had insisted on hosting as they would be hosting Christmas. And while Angela wanted to argue, it made sense as their home had more room to host.

"If tonight was a preview, I think tomorrow should go off just fine. Unless I get calls or something," Jane added.

Maura nodded. "Do you mind checking on Bass when you put Jo out? I'm going to go upstairs and start my nightly routine."

Jane gave a gentle kiss and smiled, "no prob, hun. Come on, Jo," she called out. As usual when alone, the dog had taken to curling up on Jane's spot on the couch. The pup hopped down and headed toward the kitchen. "Good nap, I hope? You know Maura bought you those expensive beds. Go out and potty, spoiled," she teased as she opened the door. As Jo did her business, Jane checked on the tortoise. "Hey, Speedy," she said as she got into the fridge. "I'm thinking some kale and sliced strawberry? Gets ride of the kale," she added. Before she could finish, Jo was at the door. "Okay, okay. We really should get a doggie door," Jane said mostly to herself, or Bass. "Sorry pal, dinner in a sec," she said as she went over to the door. "I get it, girl. I hate the snow, too." Finally she was able to put Bass' dinner together, set it down along with filling water bowls before heading upstairs. As she entered, the sight before her took her breath away.

Maura stood in the bathroom, her back to the bedroom. She had taken off her clothes and was running a brush through her hair. No doubt she was getting ready for a shower. Before she could move to do so, she felt rough finger pads caress the small of her back. It sent shivers of excitement through her. "Mmmm Jane, I was just going to get my shower," she half-heartedly protested.

Jane moved into full view as she had hidden herself by the side wall. She had wanted the touch to be a surprise but knew the mirror Maura stood in front of would have given her away. "You can get a shower, but first…" she leaned in and kissed Maura's neck, nibbling just so before trailing kisses down her chest.

"You really don't play fair," she slightly whined as her desire grew.

The plumber smirked as she took the stiff nipple into her mouth and tugged.

At the sensation, Maura moaned and arched as her juices flowed.

Knowing she had the upper hand Jane stopped and walked over to the bed. She wiggled her finger before she began unbuttoning her top.

Maura quickly went over and got onto the bed. She reached to help Jane undress but her hand was gently smacked.

"Mmm no no. I'm unwrapping your present for you," Jane's voice husked with want.

Maura blushed and nodded, watching. Despite seeing the woman naked everyday, the sight before her always turned her on. It was especially intoxicating when Jane took on her more dominant side.

The shirt dropped to the floor before she reached and undid her belt. She rubbed the front of her pants knowing Maura would know what she meant.

"Actually, Miss?" Maura asked softly.

"Yes?"

"I want to fuck you tonight," she confessed.

For a moment Jane felt the persona faulter at the request.

Maura reached and caressed Jane's cheek with her finger tips. "I want to feel you, Miss. I need to be inside you. I need to give you all of me, as a good little submissive."

Feeling the power shift back Jane said nothing for a moment as she undid her pants. "You'll have to earn it," she commanded.

Maura eagerly nodded, "yes, Miss. Of course. What can I do? I need you, badly."

Jane removed the last articles of clothing as she thought on the question. "Bend over the end of the bed."

Quickly Maura moved into position.

Jane walked over and fluttered her fingertips across the supple ass before her.

Though normally she would moan, Maura knew Miss didn't want that. Not yet, anyway.

Jane reached for the belt and popped the leather on itself first. "What do you think of that?"

With a tinge of excited fear Maura replied, "i-if it's what Miss wants."

As response, Jane swatted her lover with her bare hand gently first. "Good girl," she said before taking the belt again. The first strike was soft. As she saw Maura taking it, Jane increased the level of pain until she saw pink flesh breaking through under the belt marks.

Again, as much as Maura wanted to moan and wiggle, she knew better. Her juices ran down her thighs as the pleasure/pain continued.

Knowing she was right at the peak of need, Jane stopped. "Go get the strap on," she ordered.

Maura went to the closet and pulled out their toybox. She took out the garment, dildo attached.

"Put it on," Jane said.

At that, Maura did so. She had made love to Jane with it before, though it was rare. As she walked over, the cock proudly stood at attention.

Jane watched as she took a seat on the bed. "How do you want to fuck me?"

"I want to make you cum like you never have before," Maura confessed.

Jane could feel her core shiver with excitement and her sex pulsate with need. "Beg me," she commanded.

Maura got down on her knees in front of her. "Please, Miss. I beg of you. I need to give all of me to you. I need to take you to heights of pleasure. I need to love you," she added sincerely.

At that, Jane let her stern demeanor drop and she reached her hand.

Maura took it and stood.

She moved herself slightly and propped herself. Now Jane was the one with an ass in the air.

Maura marveled at the sight, wishing deep down Jane would let her take a picture, but she wouldn't. She got in position behind her but waited. "Are you ready, Miss?"

"Baby? I'm sure it looks like a river in my pussy so yes, I'm ready."

With that Maura easily slid the toy in. She held still for a moment, letting herself mentally feel inside Jane before slowly thrusting. The sounds of her lover moaning urged her on.

"Yes, baby, yes. Don't stop," Jane begged.

Maura kept going but sensing Jane was close she reached her hand down and rubbed Jane's stiff, throbbing clit.

It was all too much. The orgasms came in waves until to both women's shock, Jane pushed Maura out with a gush. "O-o-oh my God….what even," she began.

Maura came back and kissed Jane. "Darling? You just had an ejaculation."

Even though her head was fuzzy from the wonderful feelings running through her, Jane couldn't help but chuckle. "You mean I squirted? You don't have to be so formal. Especially right now. I've made women…"

As Jane laid down, Maura took the harness off and laid down next to her. "I know. Me included. I wanted to make you happy."

Jane gave a happy, drunken kiss to Maura. "You always make me happy. Tonight? I don't even know. It was...another level, babe."

Maura laid her head on Jane's chest and smiled. "Good. I'm glad."

"We aren't done. I just need a minute to enjoy how I'm feeling," Jane noted.

Maura laid curled next to her, also enjoying the afterglow. "I'm truly fine but I won't turn you down.:

After a few minutes, Jane stroked Maura's back and kissed her deeply. "Now it's my turn to enjoy my present," she said lustily.

Maura moaned at the words. "I'm all yours," she said before rolling onto her back.

Jane got on top of her and smiled. "Always?"

"Always," Maura replied.

At that, Jane dipped her head down for another kiss before again going to her lover's neck then chest. Her lips traversed over the soft, freckled skin, eliciting delicious sounds of to her naval, Jane trailed her tongue to Maura's mons.

Her body arched off the bed in anticipation. She reached her hands down and gently grasped Jane's short raven hair.

At the sign, she kissed up and down Maura's inner thigh before kissing her lips. She took one side into her mouth, tugging and sucking, teasing. Gently she worked two fingers into her then took her mouth and focused her oral ministrations on Maura's begging clit. She pumped gently then, feeling the inner walls pulling her in, added another finger and thrust faster. She knew her love was close. As if on cue, the crescendo silently hit. Jane kept her eyes fixed on Maura's face, her lover's bodily and her face screwed up in pleasure were her only kept going until finally Maura could only limply wave a hand. Triumphantly Jane came up, juices still on her face and kissed her.

"That was…" Maura started, her head swimming.

"Shh, it's okay. Just enjoy the moment. Not often I've caused a silent 'O' but it was fucking amazing to watch you."

When recovered Maura smiled and kissed Jane again. "I'm going to get that shower. We have a big day in," she looked at the clock, "seven hours. I would say the full 8, but I know your mother will arrive early," she gave a little wink.

Jane nodded. "Yeah, always early. I'll grab mine after. I'm gonna go get a water and maybe a snack. You want anything?"

Maura gave another kiss before getting up. "Thank you, maybe a water, too? Oh, well, perhaps some strawberries? I can brush my teeth later."

Jane chuckled at the hygiene routine. "Sure babe, no problem." With that, Maura headed into the bathroom and Jane headed for the sustenance.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N** Thank you to all who are following along. Unlike the incongruity in the actual show, I do know in the following chapter there is a huge inconsistency regarding the time of year/weather and a certain location. All I will say for now. Hope you enjoy! Reviews = love**

Thankfully, the holiday's were over and their anniversary was near. The civil trial against Jane's attackers was also over but the horrendous act was never really done. Since, Jane had been going to therapy, begrudgingly, for PTSD. "Are you sure you don't want me to help at all with any of your plan, Janie?" Angela asked as she put a lasagna in the oven. As much as she missed her old home, she knew she was being a burden on her kids. Well, really it was Frank's fault for refinancing the house with two mortgages without a word and skipping town. But, with that gone, at least she knew her kids weren't hurting to pay her way. Jane had almost bought her place outright so the monthly rent was reasonable. She even started looking for part time work to start taking care of herself.

"I love and thank you, but I've got it all set. That's all you need to know for now. I don't want you getting caught up with Maura and blabbing," the woman jabbed as she rooted through her tools.

Hearing the clamor Angela realized, "why are you calling me while you're working?"

"Ma? You called me, remember? I thought it was important. If that's all it's about, I do have to go," she noted as she found the wrench she needed.

"Oh! Silly me. I was also going to ask if you and Maura wanted to come over for dinner tonight?"

"Maura's at a gala thingie and I'm on a job. I don't know how long it's gonna take. Maybe Tommy?" Jane suggested.

"He's got a date. Some woman named Lydia? I don't know. She didn't seem too bright…"

'Neither is Tommy,' Jane thought but was smart enough not to say. "Okay, well, I love ya. Bye for now."

"I love you too, sweetie." At that, both women hung up.

Jane shook her head. "She never thinks I'm able to be romantic. I'm not my father, for God's sake," she said to the air.

"Everything okay, Jane?" an older woman asked as she came into the bathroom.

"Yep, Mrs. Trancuso. Shouldn't be too long. I just have to get some pipe from my truck and you'll be good as new," she said with a smile.

"Is it going to be pricy?" Mrs. Trancuso nervously asked.

Jane shook her head. "Friends and family discount. Don't worry." Unlike her father, though he was trying to support an entire family, Jane knew her customers situations and charged accordingly. She knew the widow was on a fixed income, every penny counted.

The woman gave a relieved smile. "Thank you, dear. That is why I always tell everyone, 'You have a plumbing issue? You call Janie. She's good people!"

Jane chuckled as she got up. "Well? Thank you. Now I might have to give you a cut on referrals! Keep it up and I'll be paying you before I leave tonight," she teased. "Just gonna go grab that pipe," she explained as she politely walked past and headed to the door.

The morning of their anniversary Jane awoke to a bedside table and a note, along with an empty bed. 'Please text when you are awake, M.' At that she chuckled. 'Who the hell else is it gonna be?' She texted, 'The eagle flies at Midnight.' Within seconds she got a '?' For a moment she thought to explain but stopped herself. 'I'm obviously up. What's with the cryptic?' She waited, but no response.

Instead of responding via text Maura reached into the oven and pulled out the tray of food she'd had on low. She grabbed their coffees and went upstairs. "I wanted you to wake to a nice, hot breakfast in bed. Happy Anniversary," she added as she bent to kiss Jane.

Jane greedily kissed back. "Mmmm Happy Anniversary. You spoil me," she added. "Oh God, coffee, yes!" She reached for her mug and took a long sip. "Everything looks amazing."

"Thank you. Just some crepes, spinach and feta frittata, oh! I forgot the fruit," she chided. "I'll be right back."

Jane chuckled. "It's all fine but okay," she knew there was no arguing.

In no time Maura was back. "Also? Fruit and yogurt. Please, help yourself."

Jane took some of everything. At the bite of frittata she wrinkled her nose. "You know it's annoying you can make vegetables taste good. Everything is delicious, thank you. You're sure you cleared your calendar for later?"

Maura blushed at the compliment. Once she had her plate, she sat next to Jane. "I did. I made sure to have Helena deffer all matters to Marcel. He's shown himself more than capable. I'm actually toying with the idea of letting him handle things a few days a week," she added.

"That would be good. Give you some 'you' time like you insisted I do with Tommy. Maybe we could even have days off together," Jane noted. "Tommy's on deck today. We also still have that gal Finley. She said we could call any time after I got back to the shop."

"That's good, darling. And yes, perhaps we can have days off together. That would be nice," Maura said with a smile.

The couple finished their breakfast in contented silence. Jane got up and took the tray with their dishes and when Maura tried to argue, she waved a hand. "You cooked, I'll clean up," she said with a wink.

"Alright," the honey blonde said, knowing too there was no use arguing. "I'll just get ready for that meeting," she noted as she got up and headed to the bathroom.

Jane cleaned everything up and checked on the animals. Bass was surprisingly at his water dish and Jo was on her usual spot on the couch.

When Maura left, Jane got herself ready. She had everything planned out perfectly now all she could do was hope it would go off without issues. Now it was her turn to leave a mysterious note which she did, setting it on Maura's tablet. She set a timed text to be sure Muara would find the note. She grabbed her phone and texted Frankie to make sure his beat cop buddy was still able to help which he was.

'Can't believe you won't let me lend a hand. I'm getting a new sister here, Jane,' he texted.

'You are helping, Frankie! I want this to be perfect and if you were there Maura would feel she has to say yes. I want her to respond with her true feelings.'

Instead of texting back, Frankie called. As she answered she heard her middle brother laughing. "What's so fucking funny?"

"She's gonna say yes because she loves you! It is all over her how she feels. If she hasn't tired of you after a year? All you've been through? I think you're stuck, stud," he teased his sister. "No more Tiffani's - 'with an i' or Stacie's or women whose names you didn't even get…" as he said the women's names Frankie raised his voice to falsetto tones.

"I don't need anyone else, Frankie. She's it. She's...perfectly imperfect. She sees my imperfection and loves me anyway, too. Maybe even because of them. I don't know. So? If we're done?"

"Yeah yeah. But seriously Janie, you need any more help? I'm here." The sternness in his voice told Jane how committed he was to his word.

"Okay, Frankie. Thank you. Love you little brother but I still have stuff to do," she said before hanging up.

"Love you too, Mrs. Isles-Rizzoli. Or are you gonna go Rizzoli-Isles?" Frankie teased.

At that Jane hung up and rolled her eyes. "Well, he does have a point," she said to the snoozing Jo. "But, that's a conversation for another day." As she still had a few things to get set up, she made sure the pets were fed and Jo was let out to go to the bathroom. She checked around for any roving surprises from Bass and found a puddle which she cleaned before heading out. She wrapped her parka tighter as she hit the button to raise the garage door. She got in her old truck and as much as she loved it, on days like this, she hated how long it took her heater to kick on. When she got to Home Depot, her order was ready and brought out then it was off to the Commons. Even though it was covered in snow, Jane still worked on streaming lights through the arched pergola that was around the bench she and Maura had sat on their first official date. The little pond where they had played with boats seemed like the perfect spot. Once she was sufficiently happy, she headed home to pick up her soon-to-be-bride.

When Maura got home, a strange text from Jane had instructed her to check her tablet. At that, she found the note. 'Go change, please. Warm clothes. Really warm clothes. I'll be home to pick you up. Be ready with your eye mask.' As much as she wanted answers to the mystery she also wanted to enjoy the fun and did as instructed.

When the sun had set, Jane got to the house and came inside. She found Maura dozing on the couch with Jo in her lap. "Ready, babe?"

Maura woke a little startled, "y-yes, sorry. Just resting. Apparently I have a mystery date?"

Jane grinned and nodded. "Yep. When we get to the truck? Eyemask goes on. No peeking!"

"I do not 'peek' Jane. I never have. But, okay."

At that, the women got to the truck. Always the gentleman, Jane opened Maura's door. As soon as she could she got the heater going and Maura put on the mask. They were off for what Jane hoped would dazel her love.

Thanks to Frankie's friend, he had made sure to have the bench covered in basically pee pads to keep it dry and plugged the lights in when it was time.

When they got there, Jane eagerly hopped out and opened Maura's door. "Is this some kinky sex thing?" Maura asked. "Because I'm completely fine with that…"

"Babe? I know you would be but no. Just, come on," she took Maura's hands, guiding her to their spot. When she got to the spot, she reached and gently took off the mask.

At the sight, Maura gasped in amazement. Tears began to glisten in her eyes. Jane gently motioned for her to sit before getting on her knee before her. "Maura Dorthea Isles? I have never met a woman like you in my life. I had never seen a life with anyone before, but I do with you. I want to give you the world, or as much of it as I can. I want a life with you. I want children with you. I want...you," Jane paused as she pulled out the box. The wet snow soaked through her pants but she didn't care. "Maura, will you do me the honor of making me the luckiest woman in the world?"

By then, tears poured down her face. It took a moment as the words were processed and finally she nodded. "Y-yes, Jane. Yes. I love you so, so much," she said as she leaned in for a kiss. As it broke she finally looked at the ring and cried more. "O-our birthstones. I love it. It's absolutely perfect."

Jane kissed again and smiled, "just like you. Should we go before I'm a total snow woman?"

Maura chuckled and held her hand out to help Jane up.

Jane took the ring first and slid it on her ring finger before taking Maura's hand for help.

"This was...incredible, Jane. The most perfect proposal I could ever have dreamed of," Maura gushed. "Too bad we don't have it on film…"

"Oh, we don't?" Jane teased. "I might have put a GoPro up on that pergola. Let's just focus on getting home and getting me out of these wet pants. Well, and the engagement," she added as she swatted Maura's ass as the woman got into the truck.

When Jane got in, Maura took her hand. "Jane, can I propose to you?"

She turned and faced her. "Of course."

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli, you are very much unlike any woman I have ever known so intimately. You are the strength that I need and the softness I crave. You are my compass. In you," she touched Jane's chest right above her heart, "I always find true north. I always find home. I want the world with you. A life without you feels like it would not be a life worth living. I humbly ask if I can have the greatest honor to love you the rest of my life?" As she asked, Maura had reached into her purse and pulled out a small box. She had it for months but never found the right time.

Tears were now rolling down Jane's face. She breathed back snot she felt rolling as she nodded. Maura opened the box and inside was a perfect, simple granite band. She reached and took the ring out and as Jane had done for her, placed it on Jane's ring finger. "Yes, Maura, yes. A million times yes!"

As they cried, they held each other. No one knew what life held next, but at least it held them together.


	14. Chapter 14

"_You get more beautiful every day, I swear," Jane said as she reached to wrap Maura in a hug. _

_Maura softly chuckled. "You say that everyday. It can't possibly be true." _

_Even though Maura's very pregnant belly put slight distance between them, it also brought them closer in ways Jane didn't know were possible. "But it is, and that's that, Mrs. Isles-Rizzoli. Now you and peanut go rest on the couch. I'm gonna go work on my truck. The pizza should be here soon," she said before kissing Maura tenderly._

"_Okay, okay. I know better than to argue with you, Mrs. Rizzoli-Isles," she agreed after kissing back._

_Jo happily followed Jane to the garage and wandered around as she worked. "She's gonna be such a great mom, Jo. I mean, she already is, with you. I can't wait to see her though with our little girl, or boy. Spinning around with them. Chasing after them. Teaching them big, Google-y words…" she wistfully mused as she rummaged for a wrench. Out of nowhere she began feeling something wet on her face. "What the…"_

Jo licked Jane's cheek again and finally she woke. "Dang it, Jo! I was having such a good dream," she softly scolded before yawning. "Momma was pregnant and she looked so pretty," she shared as she gave the furbaby a pet. "But, I assume waking me from my nap means you have to pee, so?" She gently put the pup in her lap as she sat up on the couch and stretched. After she set Jo on the rug, Jane got up and went over, letting Jo out back. "I really need to talk to Maura about a doggie door." Before she could let the dog back in, her phone vibrated. "Yes, Ma?"

"That's how you talk to your mother these days, Janie? Getting engaged should have changed you for the better!" Angela pointed out.

As she let Jo in, Jane rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry, Ma. I was dealing with Jo. What do you need?"

"I wanted to know if you two needed a hand planning the engagement party? I texted Maura but hadn't heard back."

"She's at a luncheon celebrating young women in STEM so I'm sure she's busy. She said since I planned the proposal she is planning the party but I'm sure she'd love your help. I'll let her know to get in touch, promise. Actually...how about you come over for dinner tomorrow night? I'll order in something and you two can talk then?" Jane suggested.

"Oh Janie, that's a great idea but you don't have to order anything! I can whip something up, no problem!" Angela excitedly said.

"I know you're working and even though it's only part-time, you can use the rest. We'll look at maybe setting up a family dinner night or something, okay?"

Knowing her daughter, Angela resigned. "Fine. I'll see you tomorrow. Around 6?"

"Sounds good, Ma. I love you. We'll see you then," Jane replied.

"I love you too, Janie," Angela said back before both hung up.

Jane shook her head and texted Maura to let her know the plans.

After a few days of working together when able, Angela, Maura and even Constance, had the engagement party plans all set. As the trio all had different ideas, sometimes agreeing wasn't the easiest but thanks to Jane, Maura had found her voice. She had little issue pointing out she appreciated the help from the mothers but? She was the one getting married. At that, both women would have to concede, and did.

"What up, Chang?" Jane playfully asked as she opened the door to her good friend.

The assistant medical examiner chuckled as she leaned in for a hug. "Just here celebrating my friends' engagement. What about you?"

"I heard there would be some good looking ladies, thought I'd give it a whirl. But? Don't tell my fiance. She'll kill me," she teased as she hugged back.

"I honestly never thought I would see the day Jane Rizzoli got engaged, let alone will be married. But it couldn't be to a better person," Suzie pointed out.

Jane blushed and nodded. "That's for sure. Maura's the best. I know I haven't been in touch much and I'm sorry about that. We really do have to set something up to hang out."

Suzie smiled and waved a hand. "I get it, you've been busy. Life happens. Same for me. I've been seeing someone myself so, early days. But? I do agree. We'll make it work," she added with a smile.

Jane shot a little smirk. "Well, now we will definitely have to get together. I'll need more info on this mystery person," she said as Suzie walked into the house.

The night was going as expected. Everyone seemed to be having a nice time. Food was eaten, idle chit chat made. Then came dinner.

As everyone took their seats, surprisingly, Daniel stood and clinked his glass. "Ladies, gentleman, and those without labels, may I please have your attention?"

Even Constance looked at her husband with surprise as the room fell silent.

"Thank you," he began. "I know many of you do not know me, but I am not a man of many words. I have been fortunate enough to be in Maura's life for," he paused to think over the time. "Roughly a decade.. She is an amazingly bright, vibrant, compassionate woman who gave up her own dreams to helm her family's businesses. That sacrifice takes a certain heart I never knew existed. And then? Some years later, this amazing woman meets one Miss Jane Rizzoli. The first time I met Jane, I didn't know what to think. Here is this person telling me she's a woman yet very much dressed like a man. My own ignorance wanted to write her off, and for that? I am truly sorry," he said as he looked to Jane.

With genuine understanding, the woman nodded.

"But thankfully, my wife and my stepdaughter wouldn't let that happen. I learned Jane too gave up her dreams to help her family. I learned the world would be cruel and vicious, just because of how she dresses or who she loves. And never, ever, is that acceptable to me. When Jane was hurt by those men, I realized how was I any better? Just because I wouldn't strike someone doesn't mean dismissing someone based on how they present themself is okay," tears began to mist in his, and many other's eyes. "But, again, Jane? I am sorry," he tried to redirect as he reached for his champagne flute. Lifting it with a bright smile he added, "to these amazing women, I feel I can speak for all and say, we wish you all the happiness in life, all the love you ever need, and the joy of forever, together!"

Constance leaned over and kissed his cheek as the crowd cheered and clapped. Maura smiled and squeezed Jane's hand before giving her a tender kiss.

The group fell to another hush as clinking was heard again. This time Angela rose. Jane could feel her insides cringe as she awaited what her mother had to say. "Hello everyone and thank you for coming. I'm Angela, Jane's mom," she said with a smile, pointing to Jane. "I just wanted to follow Daniel's wonderful lead and say my daughter has not always been the easiest person to understand for me. We were good Catholic's. Only fish on Friday's. Growing up, Janie had always been a tomboy. I hated it, but her father encouraged it. One thing he told me that made sense? 'Angela, if she can hit like a boy? She won't have anything to fear.' So as much as I didn't understand her love of sports or fixing things, I understood I loved her. When she came out in high school, I didn't know what to do or think. I wish," she looked right at her daughter. "I wish I could go back. I'm not proud of who I was. I prayed you were confused. I prayed it was a phase. But when your father stopped talking to you? Acting like he only had two children?" Angela shook her head. "I couldn't. I didn't know what I would have to do for myself, but I'd do anything. And then I found Father Mark. He told me, 'As much as I want to follow the Bible as God's holy word, I can't help but feel He cares more about how we love one another over who we love.' Now of course, I was confused so he went on. 'If a man beats his wife, does God love that?' I said 'well, I hope not!' And he continued, 'if Jane loves a woman who takes care of her? Tends to her? And vice versa? Do you think God celebrates that?' And for me, those questions made all the difference. My daughter is my daughter and I couldn't be prouder. And now? I'm lucky enough to get another. To Maura and Jane," she said while raising her glass as tears of joy rolled down her cheeks. "May you know love some are never lucky enough to know."

Again applause filled the room. As Jane looked around, she didn't see any sign of Frankie or Tommy but she knew they both arrived earlier. "I'll be right back, babe. My idiot brothers might be up to something," she whispered as she kissed Maura's cheek.

The woman smiled and nodded.

"It's gonna be me!" Jane heard as she got to the patio.

"The Hell it is! It's gonna be me! You're a fucking…" Before Frankie could complete the sentence, Jane busted it up.

"Whoa, what the Hell? This is MY engagement party and you two are out here what? Gonna draw pistols at dawn? Some macho John Wayne shit?"

At the distraction, Frankie went to throw a punch but Jane grabbed his arm. "You really wanna risk your badge, Officer Asshat? What the fuck is all of this about anyway?"

Frankie looked to Tommy, then Tommy looked to Jane. "We uh…"

Looking at her little brother, she waved a hand and nodded. "'We uh' what?"

"We were fighting over who would offer to uh...you know, help for you and Maura have a baby…" he nervously shared.

Feeling confused, Jane looked from Frankie to Tommy and back. "I'm sorry, what?"

"If that's what you would want, that is," Frankie explained. "If you and Maura wanted to have a baby, that way it, they, whatever, would be yours and hers, genetically."

At the confession Maura stepped out from behind the bush, tears rolling down her face. "I...don't know what to say," she softly started. The trio spun on their heels and looked at her. "I know I don't want anyone fighting and I know I don't see a reason both can't be an option. I grew up an only child. I know we haven't talked much about children," she said as she took Jane's hands. "I would really like more than one, if that's possible."

Jane pulled Maura in for a tender kiss. "Of course. Whatever you want. So," she looked to her two brothers and shook her head. "That means you two both have a shot, okay? No need for a fight or playing who has the bigger di-"

"Jane!" Maura said as she put her hand over Jane's mouth. "None of us wants to think about your brother's genitalia. Shall we all go back and enjoy the party?"

At that point, Jane couldn't help but laugh and agree. "Alright, alright. My soon-to-be wife is right. Come on you two dopes. There's way too much food and attractive ladies to go to waste."

"Hands off, Janie," Frankie teased. "You already have the best. Save some for the rest of us!"


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Apologies one and all for the delay. I have two fics going at the same time and the other has me pleasantly distracted. I of course love this work as well and will be focusing back here for a time. So, enjoy! Reviews = love. _

As Maura listened and looked over the lyrics, she smiled and then raised her hand. "Jane? I have hazel eyes, not blue," she pointed out.

At that, the woman who had tears rolling down her face burst out with a laugh. "Oh my gawd, Maur, really? Are you not taking in the song? I know you have hazel eyes. It's everything else that matters. Tenerife Sea has to be our first dance song. It's...perfect."

Maura blushed and read on, out of sync with the music that played. "I mean, it is a lovely song. I didn't know you were an Ed Sheeran fan."

Jane shrugged her shoulders. "I listen to a lot of different things. I'm electric like that," she purposely teased. Before Maura could correct her, Jane leaned in and gave her a soft kiss. "I was fixing Mrs. Fernandez's toilet and she insisted I listen. Said her daughter and son-in-law played it at their wedding and she's loved it ever since."

"I always imagined just a classical number but? I do like it. So? We have that. Now the litany of everything else to sort out…" Maura said with a slight huff as she looked at the stack of binders and magazines on the table before her.

"Babe? You wanted a wedding in a volcano, I wanted one in Fenway. I'm sure we will figure out middle ground from there," Jane said as she set a plate of strawberries in front of Maura.

Remembering the conversation, Maura lightly chuckled as she reached for a plump berry. "Very true, love. Though doesn't a hazelnut almond chocolate ganache mocha buttercream wedding cake sound divine?"

Jane thought about the question and scrunched her nose. "What if we do a Bride's cake and a Bride-groom's cake? I want you to be happy, that just sounds really rich to me."

Maura thought over the suggestion then nodded. "And I want you to be happy. It isn't just _my_ wedding," she noted.

"I mean, it's really just an expensive party for everyone else. We already have the love and commitment part," Jane pointed out. "I am all about comfort and low-stress."

"So, you're not inviting your father?" Maura inquired.

"Really? You really had to ask? No, I'm not inviting him. That bum runs off and doesn't say two words to his family until he needs something? He can go fuck himself," Jane said disgustingly.

"Okay. Your mother gave me this list of dance studios. Any one sound particularly interesting?"

Jane took the handwritten piece of paper and looked the options over. "Uh, I think I've heard of Tribas," she replied before handing the paper back.

Maura chuckled. "I hope you have."

"What's so funny?"

"Tribas is Latin for Lesbian. I'll call over there later and find out about options?" Maura suggested.

Jane nodded, "thanks. But? Let me know what you want me to do, okay? This isn't all just on you. Plus we could go with that wedding planner idea your mother brought up," she added.

"I've been thinking about the planner. That actually might be the best option to pull both our desires together," Maura said. "My aesthetic would be," she paused.

"Classy versus trashy," Jane teased as she pointed to herself. "I get it, I get it. But you could be right. I just want things low-key and calm, you want a fancy-schmantzy to do so if someone can pull the two together that would be great. I'm gonna head into the shop for a few hours. Want me to pick up dinner on the way home?"

"That would be lovely, thank you. Surprise me with whatever you want," Maura added with a smile.

Jane bent down and gave her fiance another kiss before leaving. "Mmmk, trash pizza it is," she teasingly called out as she left.

"Not. Funny. Rizzoli" Maura shot.

"It's. Isles. Rizzoli. To. You," Jane said before shutting the door behind herself.

"Always has to have the last word," Maura said to Jo. Hearing the woman talking to her, the little dog stopped on her way to her water bowl and tilted her head. Maura chuckled and waved her on. "I'm sorry. Just complaining about your mother," she relayed. Of course Maura knew dogs couldn't understand full sentences, however they could understand a limited number of words and tones.

Even though she wanted to be independent, Maura thought over what Jane and her mother said about hiring a planner. She took out her phone and looked up the information. 'Frank Eggelhoffer Wedding Designer Extraordinaire' The site was a touch off-putting but she would at least give it a shot. She hit a button and reserved a meeting time. She then texted the information to Jane.

_I just let Tommy know. Won't miss it! _

_Better not, Mrs. Isles-Rizzoli!_

_Aye aye, Mrs. Rizzoli-Isles! _

The exchange was simple but both knew the woman on the other end of the phone was smiling.

"Tommy? You about done with the inventory?" Jane called out.

"Yeah, this new system you got the shop really makes it a breeze. Just gotta scan and look through makin' sure the numbas match."

"Maura suggested it. I mean, it's less paper which is good. More accurate, that's for sure. You bringin' Lydia to the bachelor party?" Jane asked simply.

At the dumb question, Tommy laughed. "Are you kiddin' me? No, I'm not bringin' a date! There's gonna be strippers, right?"

"I don't know. I assume so. Frankie's planning it. Finley, you gonna be there?" Jane asked the younger blonde.

"If there's strippers, I wouldn't miss it!" She enthusiastically replied. "Who passes on tits in their face?"

Jane chuckled and shook her head. "God, it's like a bubbly blonde me," she said waving a hand in front of the woman.

Tommy laughed. "Hey, she's right. Who would pass up tits? I mean, well, unless you liked dick, which none of us do so…"

"You realize you're talking about a dick and have a box of pipes in your hand?" The scrappy blonde teased.

While he wanted to shoot back, he could do nothing more than laugh still. "Alright, alright, JJ, thanks for that."

"JJ?" Jane asked.

"Jane Junya," Tommy teased.

"I'm not old enough to be a mother, smart guy! Let alone Finley's!" Jane pretended to be offended.

At that, Finley put her arms over her chest in a playful huff. "Fine! Don't be my mom! I'll go find a new mom!"

With how the woman looked and huffed, both Jane and Tommy laughed harder. Jane reached over and ruffled her hair. "Okay, okay! But nix the 'mom' business. I'll be your," she paused, thinking.

"Lesbian Yoda!" Tommy proudly said.

"I am neither short nor green, but I like the thinking," Jane said.

Before the conversation could keep going, Angela boomed, "is this a shop or a comedy club?"

"It's both these days, Ma. Finley bein' on full time has been a great addition. What brings you by, though?" Jane asked.

Angela smiled and pointed to the blonde. "We are going to lunch and then shopping. Finley's family is all in Kansas and she can't wear jean shorts to the wedding."

"Uh, yeah boss, sorry I forgot to ask earlier. Is that...cool?" Finley looked nervously to Jane.

"No prob. You're doing me a favor, actually. Ma's been on me to go shopping for awhile. Which," she knew her mother was going to start up on. "We will, when I have time. Don't worry. There are a lot more pressing things, right? Wedding planning, all that? So, you two head off. Tommy and I have this wrapped up," she said as she gave Angela a hug.

Tommy hugged next and ribbed. "Guess I'm just chopped liva over here!"

Angela laughed and hugged back. "Hardly! That woulda been easier to give birth to! Remember you two, call ya motha more often!"

"Yes, Ma," they said in unison as the pair left.

Jane chuckled and shook her head. "Part of me really wishes to be a fly on the wall through all that."

"Whatdoyamean?" Tommy rolled the words all into one.

"You've seen Finley's style? And you know our mother. I feel like it is gonna be a hilarious train wreck. Remember, you're on call tonight. I don't care if you have a hot date. My shop, my rules. If it gets too much though,"

Tommy waved a hand in defeat. "Finley then you, I know, I know. Have you thought about maybe hirin' more people? Go down to the union and see if anyone's lookin'?"

Jane sighed and nodded. "I've been a few times. A lot of these old stubborn bastards don't wanna work for a woman. I'll reach out again in the mornin'. Until then, try and have a good night, and keep outta trouble!"

"Gettin' engaged has made you less fun, Sis!" Tommy teased as Jane grabbed her keys.

"The Hell it has," she shot back as she headed out.


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: For anyone who has not seen the Steve Martin version of Father of the Bride, the character of Howard Weinstien and Frank Eggelhoffer are both characters from that film. Also for reference as my wife didn't know, Abbie Carmichael was a role played by Angie Harmon on Law & Order and Ian Faulkner is a throwback to the cannon R&I. As always, reviews = love!_

When the couple arrived, Jane looked at the outside of the house and thought, 'I don't know about this.' Of course Angela and Constance were there. The foursome knocked and waited.

It wasn't long before a man opened the door with a flourish. "Welcome to Frank Eggelhoffer-" before he finished, he saw Constance almost screamed before pulling her into a hug. "Connie, my God! The years have been kind to you! This must be our 4:00?"

Constance hugged the man and chuckled. "It is indeed, Howard. My daughter Maura," she motioned. "Her charming fiancee Jane. And Jane's mother, Angela."

"No father's with the brides?"

Jane thought for a moment before answering for herself. "My mother is woman enough to walk me down the aisle."

Maura gave a soft, proud smile and squeezed Jane's hand. "My mother will be walking me down the aisle as well. It is 2020, we are lesbians. Who needs men?"

Howard gave a nervous chuckle but nodded. "Of course, of course! Well my dear, I do, but that's another story. Frank," he called out. "Your appointment is here."

The man came down the spiral staircase and clapped. "Ah, yas! Constance, you are looking mavelous! These must be our breeds?"

At the strange accent, Jane blinked a few times. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Yes, we're the brides," Maura said, taking on the role of translator. While the French was rather muddled, she was more used to picking up accents.

"And this is my mother, Angela," Jane said.

"Well hello, all! Welcome, welcome. Come in, come in! Howard, get everyone some champagne," he said as she showed the group to a room.

As Jane looked around, she whispered to Maura, "the decor looks like a French whore house."

Even though she didn't mean to, the comment made her laugh.

"Something funny, darling?" Constance asked.

Knowing Maura couldn't lie, Jane did. "Just told her a joke about a plumber and pipes. Nothin' too big. So uh, Frank," she redirected. "As you might have noticed, Maura is quite classy. I'm more comfortable with a beer and a hot dog. Think you can pull something off with that?"

Frank thought for a moment as they all got into a very large multimedia room. "Frank can do anything! It just may need some fineageling!" He pushed a button on a remote and a massive television turned on.

Jane pulled out Maura's seat politely, then her mother's and Constance's.

"Such a gentleman," Frank teased. "So, Jan, would you feel more comfortaable in a tuxedo?" Frank asked.

Though trying to adjust to the accent, Jane tried to be polite. "Um, I mean, maybe? I know Ma would prefer I wear a dress, I'm sure."

At that, Angela waved a hand. "Honey? After what happened to you and the reasons it did? If you want to change your name to Mitch? Mitch it is. I'm just happy you're okay. Whateva makes you feel special and beautiful."

Jane smiled and squeezed Maura's hand. "I feel all that any time she looks at me, Ma."

Frank pulled out a handkerchief and dramatically sobbed then blew his nose. "And this is why Frank does zis! Love is amaazingly beautiful. So, it sounds like you are open on your dress, Jan?"

"Uh, yes? Shouldn't we maybe think venues first?" Jane asked.

Maura smiled and kissed her cheek. "What about a small affair at home? I know you're not a fan of anything huge. And you go with me to enough events and galas, I don't want our wedding to feel like just another event."

"But honey, I want you to be happy. It's our wedding, not just mine," Jane pointed out.

"I am marrying the love of my life. I'd say I'm already pretty damned happy. So, Mrs. Isles-Rizzoli, as long as you promise to show up? I can enjoy a smaller affair."

Jane nodded then kissed Maura.

"You know darlings, you could do it at our home. Much more room. It can still be smaller in the number of people, I'm just thinking there's space, the gazebo in the backyard would be stunning in September. The flowers would all be in bloom," Constance added.

Jane let her mind wander to a very stunning Maura in a wedding gown under that gazebo and a soft smile crossed her lips. "I think that sounds amazing. So uh, then I guess, number of people?"

"Jan, Jan! You are doing mhy job!" Frank teased. "But yes, how many are ve thinking?"

Maura thought for a moment. "Well, what if we had a limit of 50 people total to the ceremony, but I don't know, 2 or 300 to the reception? There's so much space if we do the ceremony outside, we could also have a dance floor and makeshift bandstand. Perhaps put up lots of tents to keep people shaded. The grounds really would be lovely."

Jane chuckled and kissed Maura's cheek. "If that makes you happy, love. I'm sure your folks have lots of people to invite, as do you. I could invite some of my regular clients. Mrs. Trancuso is such a sweet lady, practically family."

"That woman still owes me my Pyrex back!" Angela shot.

Jane shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Ma? Enough with the dish! I'll buy you a new one. I'm just meaning, it seems the wedding will be a small, intimate affair? The reception more in line with a massive party?"

Frank clapped in approval. "That sounds fabuloose! Now, timing?"

"What if we do the ceremony around 4, the reception beginning around 6? That way the gazebo can be redecorated for a second dance space. Almost a private dance space?" Constance suggested.

Jane looked to Maura and smiled. "I'm thinking your mother might run Frank out of a job. But seriously, that's a really good suggestion."

"What about guests from the ceremony, Janie? What are they to do for 2 hours?" Angela asked.

Constance thought for a moment. "We can take the pool house, make sure the cement cover is on, have seating, perhaps snacks and drinks?"

"We'll have to have some kind of entertainment, too. Don't want the natives to get restless," Jane noted mostly about her brothers.

"There are many of zees video gom buses and such," Frank threw out.

At that, Jane clapped. "Yes, perfect! We can rent a few of those so they can be gone by the time the other guests arrive. Maybe have some televisions showing movies? What do you think, babe?"

Maura smiled. "I think it all sounds good and the timing break would allow for us to change our clothes to more relaxing attire."

"Of course we will have to work out so many deetails including manus," he noted. "Howard!" Frank called out.

Jane looked to Maura and whispered, "Manus?"

"I believe he means menus, dear," she whispered back.

The man swanned in, already knowing what was expected. "I take it we have two happy brides-to-be under our wings?"

"We do!" Frank said with a proud smile.

"Well good, so shampers all around!" He said with a grin as he got into a small fridge in the room. He pulled a chilled bottle and poured six glasses. With his own, he took a small sip and gave a wink, "just had to make sure it's fresh!" He topped his own off and passed the other flutes.

A few days had passed. Maura was surprised to see her phone going off with an international number but she answered. "Hello, this is Maura Isles?"

"Weren't even gonna tell me you're getting married?" A slightly gruff, British voice asked. "And to a woman? I didn't know you were gay."

"Ian, you're no longer in my life and have not been for some time. Who I love is my business, not yours. How did you even…" then she realized the article about the engagement.

"Just because I'm not there doesn't mean I don't have a Google alert set. I still think about you," the doctor said.

"I figured you did as one of our foundations helps fund your projects. What we had was, well, it wasn't what I have now. I'll treasure parts. I really hope you have a good life, Ian. What we had is simply past."

At that, the man paused before speaking. "Even if I said I still love you?"

"I don't know if you ever really loved me. Why would I believe you do now? I believe you have a fear of losing me to someone else so you are reacting from some strange hubris to 'win' me back. And at that attempt, you will very easily lose. Jane doesn't treat me like some prize to be gambled. She's more man for me than you could ever be in terms of a partner. You're an incredible doctor. I appreciate what you do, but that is all. Again, please have a good life." Without letting it go on, Maura simply hung up the phone. Now she questioned if she should tell Jane any of the exchange or not. While she didn't want to keep a secret, she didn't know if the information would be important as she wouldn't act on anything.

In truth, Maura hadn't thought of Ian Faulkner since well before she had ever met Jane. 'How could I have ever thought what we had was love if he didn't even know I was bisexual?' she asked herself. What she said to him was true. He was manipulative and only trying to keep her open for his use.

Jane, conversely, never would do that. Maura knew deep down if it ever came between what or who she wanted or Jane? The woman would bow out to make her happy. Jane would forsake her own happiness. As Daniel said in his toast, she had done so for her family. "Giving to a fault," she whistfully said.

"I'm sorry, what, Miss Isles?" A husky voice asked.

Embarrassed, Maura shook her head. "I'm sorry, Abbie. I was just thinking of my fiancee," she said with a smile. "You actually could be her doppleganger," she noted as she found a picture. "Well, if Jane grew her hair and such. But, I love her for her."

The woman chuckled and smiled. "I had seen pictures before. She's lovely and you seem so happy. I'm very happy for you. Sadly, I'm sure you know why I'm here."

Maura took a deep breath as she put her phone away. "I don't think the reason is sad at all, Miss Carmichael. I fully believe in you and your campaign. I didn't want to simply donate without a meeting because I wanted to be perfectly clear what financial backing from me means."

"If you're looking for special treatment or-"

Before Abbie could go on, Maura waved a hand. "No, no, of course not. That is precisely why I asked you here. I need you to understand as I said, I believe in you. You did terrific work in New York and here in Boston. Running for Congress is the next logical step. So, if you fully understand I have zero agenda? Our Axios foundation will donate $100,000 to your campaign."

The former A.D.A. was stunned. "I..wow. I do understand, and appreciate it very much, Miss Isles. I'll let your assistant know the information," she said as she extended her hand.

Maura shook it and smiled. "Oh, do give her your personal information? I'd love to invite you to our reception. It's just a big party, food, drinks. You can get your ideas out there. That is, if you're free!" She added.

Abbie gave a dimpled smile and nodded. "Thank you, Miss Isles. I would love to."


	17. Chapter 17

**_A/N:_**_ Thank you one and all for following along. I truly hope you enjoy the chapter and the slight teasing. Do yourself a huge favor and play the song You and Me from Lifehouse as you read the opening. It will have such a major impact! Or at least it did on me writing this lol. As always, dedicated to my loves. Reviews = love!_

_Everything and everyone was in place. Constance stood by Maura and smiled, tears welling up. "I know you never really needed me," she softly started. When Maura went to protest, Constance held up a hand. "You never needed me. You wanted me. You chose me to be your mother, my darling. I am ashamed of the woman I was. How I lacked knowing what it meant to raise you. But, I will be the best I can for you. I am so very proud and honored to be your mother," she confessed. "I think you're a more beautiful bride than even I was," she added, trying to get a laugh so she didn't cry._

_Maura blushed deeply and kissed her mother's cheek. "You gave me knowledge, independence and freedom without limits or judgement. I never feared telling you anything. You showed me what being a woman means, and I appreciate that immensely." _

_Before the conversation could go on, the song started. Lifehouse's You And Me began. Constance linked her arm with Maura's and smiled. "Let's get you to your bride," she said proudly before they walked._

_As Maura walked down the white runner, her eyes looked squarely on Jane the whole time. The woman stood beside the officiate in an incredible tuxedo. As she looked, she watched the woman reach to wipe away tears and when closer, she saw her mouth, 'I love you.' _

_Maura smiled and felt herself well everything inside herself up to hold it together. She mouthed back, 'I love you.' It seemed like ages but she was standing beside Jane in no time._

_There seemed to be an ethereal glow as the nondenominational reverend did the service. "And I have been told these beautiful women have written their own vows. Jane, if you would please start?"_

_Jane blushed and nodded. "Just to break the mold for a moment," she looked to the crowd. "That wasn't a 'man' or 'woman' thing. I literally won a coin toss. But, back to," she looked to Maura, taking her hand in both of hers. "Maura Dorthea Isles? Until I met you, I thought life would just be some wild ride of parties, women who didn't matter and whatever made me happy. And now? What makes me happy is seeing your eyes light up, seeing your smile because I brought home that silly coffee I never pronounce right but it's your favorite. Or I did the dishes. Something so small, but you smile. I never want to go one day without seeing that smile. This ring," she said softly as she took it from the ring bearer and gently placed it on Maura's finger. "It is only a symbol of a million words, feelings, lifetimes, I want with you. Always you," she said._

_As the woman spoke, Maura let her own tears go. "Oh, no I have to go and my makeup is a mess!" She teased._

"_Always a beautiful mess," Jane said sincerely._

"_Jane Clementine Rizzoli," she softly started. "We met in such a whirlwind. I didn't know what to make of you, or myself with you. I found this incredibly beautiful contradiction that I never really want to fully figure out. You are better than a Rubix cube," she said with a smile. "Everyone here sees this strong, masculine woman and I'm sure some think, 'oh, I'm sure she's the tough guy.' They would be surprised how many times you and I have both cried watching Fried Green Tomatoes," Maura shared. "You are the perfect blend for me. I could never design a better fit, a better vessel to call home," Maura said as she reached for the ring. She took it and gently placed it on Jane's ring finger. "With this ring, I hope you see the infinite life and adventure we will always have and not some kind of handcuff, tethering you like an albatross." _

"_With that, by the state of Massachusetts, I now pronounce you wife and wife," the officiate said._

_The women kissed and Jane leaned in trying to get Maura to stop crying. "I dunno what an albatross is so I think we'll be fine but I do wanna investigate this handcuff idea…"_

_At that, Maura couldn't help but laugh._

Hearing her love chuckling lightly, Jane stirred and turned, gently nudged her.

"Hmm?" Maura asked as she sleepily woke.

"What was so funny, honey?" Jane asked softly.

Maura yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Oh, I was just having a lovely dream about our wedding day. You looked amazing in a tuxedo. We exchanged vows that were so moving and I said something about the ring being a symbol of love and not feeling like handcuffs and something about an albatross. Of course you made some smart-ass remark that you didn't know what albatross is but wanted to explore the handcuff idea."

By then Jane had propped herself on her side and smirked. "Well, I actually do know what an albatross is, but that handcuff idea does sound fun," she said with a wink.

Again Maura chuckled. "You are far too perky for," she rolled over, looking at the alarm clock. "Dear God, 3:43?"

Jane finally yawned and stretched. "How about we cuddle until we fall back to sleep?"

"You know the sound of your heartbeat always soothes me," Maura answered.

In response, Jane shifted onto her back and gently flung an arm for her fiance.

Maura moved and curled against Jane. She laid her head on Jane's chest, listening to the rhythm of her heartbeat.

"I love you," Jane softly murmured. "Make sure we make it to the reception tonight," she said as she stroked Maura's back.

Maura softly mumbled against Jane's skin, "I love you," but before she heard the rest of the words, she began snoring.

The next day while she was overseeing Tommy work, Jane's phone rang. "Frank, what is it? I'm a little busy," she said, somewhat annoyed.

"Jan!" The man's thick accent never alluded her. "Can you and Maura work on food options before our next meeting? My caterer is getting very impacient and wanting the manus yesterday!"

"We will work on it, Frank," Jane consoled. "I'm thinking something along the lines of a buffet, but-" Before she could finish, a pipe burst. "I gotta go!" Jane quickly hung up and began helping her kid brother. "What did we learn here?" She wasn't trying to be mean but genuinely wanted to know if he was ready to take his Journeymens test.

"I shoulda shut off the wata supply!" He said as they worked. "So fuckin' stupid," he cursed himself.

"Tommy? Don't do that. I love you. You're my brother. It was a mistake. Go shut it off now, I'll hold back as much as I can," she half-ordered.

The youngest Rizzoli rushed out to the water main and turned it off. Jane got soaked but the bucket she held caught a good deal of it all as well. "I'm sorry, sis! The closa test day gets, the more nervous I get."

"And then you make simple mistakes. Take some deep breaths, it's gonna be fi-"

"Lydia's pregnant," Tommy blurted out. "Swears it's mine. I don't know what to do, Jane," he almost whined.

Seeing him like that reminded her so much of how he was as a child. "Well, you're gonna keep your focus on fixing this pipe for right now, then passing your test. Then, when the baby is here? DNA test, okay? Take things one step at a time, little bro."

Tommy nodded and tried to calm down. Ever since he was little, Jane always knew how to calm or soothe him. "Okay, okay. Right. Sorry, sorry," he turned his attention back to the wall.

It took longer than she expected but the pipe was finally fixed. Jane checked a few things including the water pressure which she reset before going in to the study where an older man sat reading a paper. "Mr. Henning?"

He didn't stir.

Realizing he must not have had his hearing aid on, which explained how he didn't hear the pipe, Jane waved her hand.

The older man smiled and set the paper down, turning the aid back on. "All done, Jane?"

The woman nodded, thankful her clothes were fairly dry. "A pipe burst so we fixed it, reset your water pressure. I'm gonna need to come back and do a thorough examination, if you don't mind. I'm not a contractor, but I can also put up some fresh drywall and patch the hole, if you want."

Mr. Henning chuckled and shook his head. "Mrs. Mancuso said you were good people, I thought she was full of it! You don't see customer service like that these days."

Jane smiled. "Well, Rizzoli's is small. We appreciate the business. I can do," she looked at her phone, "how does tomorrow sound? Say, 2:00?"

The man nodded. "That should be fine. I watch my Judge Judy at 3:00, think it will take that long?"

"I doubt it. I'll get the noisey part done right off the bat," Jane said.

On her way home that night, Jane picked up Maura's favorite after going to the hardware store. When she got in, she smiled and kissed her love who met her at the door with a cold beer. "Woman after my own heart. I just might have to marry ya," she said with a smirk.

Maura grinned and held up her hand. "Well, already have the ring. Thank you for stopping by Fredia's. I really wouldn't have minded going myself."

Jane chuckled at the action and headed toward the kitchen. "No prob, babe. I was already passing by. Like I said, I had to go to Wayne's shop to pick up some drywall and stuff for fixing Mr. Henning's wall. I know the guy is on a fixed income, probably can't afford to pay someone to fix it."

As they got to the kitchen, Maura put her hand gently on Jane's back. "You have such a giving heart and spirit. One of many, many reasons I love and adore you."

Jane turned and smiled, kissing Maura softly. "There are so many reasons I love and adore you. Not the least of which," she turned playful and grabbed Maura's boobs. "The _best _rack around. Rack of the Gods, I swear."

"Jane!" Maura scolded. "Not in the kitchen!"

Jane smirked. "Honey, we have done much, much more than that in this kitchen. On this very island, or do you not remember? Because I have no problem replaying it all for you."

At that, deliciously dirty images swam in Maura's head. Her cheeks flushed and her panties were now very wet. "W-we should eat before it gets cold."

After getting the boxes out, Jane leaned over and kissed Maura again. "You know you love me being playful with you. And yes, if I get you good and fed, I can get closer to dessert," she gave a wink and grabbed Maura's crotch.

At that, the woman slightly jumped but giggled. "Mrs. Isles-Rizzoli, can we just eat?"

"Promise I can eat you later?" Jane went to the fridge and got out Maura's favorite red along with another beer for herself.

The blush deepened but the honey-blonde nodded. "Thank you," she said as she took the glass. The couple set about to eating. "How was your day, dear?"

Jane swallowed her bite before answering. "It was alright. Oh! Tommy's gal is supposedly pregnant. He's freaking out. Dealt with a burst pipe. Nothing major," Jane almost flippantly relayed.

At the reveal, Maura almost dropped her fork. "Lydia is pregnant? Jane! We might be aunts!"

"If it's Tommy's. We don't know for sure, yet. Don't get too ahead of us, love. How about we just focus on us?" Jane shared.

Maura blushed and nodded.

"Oh, I almost forgot, Frank called," Jane started. "He really needs us to nail down the _manus_," she teased the man's accent.

"You don't need to make fun of Frank, Jane. He's a dear friend of my mother. Well, he and Howard. But yes, we can think on it. I do like you're idea of a buffet style so people get options but we still need to figure out what those options."

"I know, I know. I just tease. Well, I think a good mix of options? I'm all for hot dogs and burgers, but I figure you'll want fancier fair?" Jane questioned.

Maura thought over the question. "Well, we can have a good variety, certainly. Perhaps we look at a few different catering options? I'll email Frank and he can send that over, I'm sure. Hot dogs and hamburgers is certainly one option. Oh! We could see if Detective Korsak would make an exception and have the Dirty Robber do your options?"

Jane chuckled. "He's retired, Maur. You don't have to refer to him so properly, but I can see if he'd be up to."

"I am sure he would. You know he loves you like a daughter. You and that gruff teddy bear just get each other," Maura pointed out. "And as far as his title? He worked hard and put his life on the line every day. That deserves respect, no?"

At that valid point, Jane waved her hand in defeat. "Alright, alright, yes! Agreed. That grumpy codger has my respect for a number of reasons." Even though Jane had known the man in part because of Frankie, he had also been nearly the first on the scene when she was attacked. He went at all those men like if he didn't have a badge they would be dead. "You know one of us has to make him a best man. Or do we want to totally buck tradition? I'm kind of feeling a desire to honor all the important people in our lives."

Maura smiled and swallowed, finishing her meal. "I think that's a wonderful idea. Our wedding isn't just about us but all the people in our lives. I really, really like that."

Jane gave a chuckle and finished her beer. "I do have good ideas on very rare occasions. Like, how about we leave the mess for now and go up to our room for a bit?" She asked with a sly grin.

Maura blushed but knew when the woman had mentioned what they had already done in the kitchen prior it certainly caused wetness. "I think that is a lovely idea as well, Jane," she said before leaning in for a loving kiss.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** _The character of Calleigh is indeed Calleigh Duquesne from CSI: Miami. Also? This chapter does get into a threeway and polyamory. If that is not your bag? Please take this as fair warning and go. This chapter is VERY NSFW! Thanks to my wife's prompting, I am posting 2 chapters in one day, so send your thanks to her ;)_

Jane ran her hands over herself as she looked in the mirror. "Are you sure you're wanting me in this suit, babe? Don't want the other women jealous, do you?" She teased.

Maura came in to the bathroom from the bedroom, putting her earring in as she did. Her eyes roved over Jane appreciatively. "I am very sure. What do you think?" She asked as she turned in the flashy gown.

"I think I want to rip that off you and take you right here. But? I promised. So, let's get to this thing so we can get home," she said with a playful wink. "What is this gala for?"

Maura shivered then rolled her eyes. "Your foundation, darling! Equality Evolution in Motion. My people can't wait to see you again."

"Right, right, sorry! I've been so busy with the shop and hiring. Ma's insisting on throwing a baby shower for Lydia which I think is a bad idea. I forgot to tell you the other day, she and Lydia have been hanging out all the time," Jane added as she fixed her bowtie.

"Honey, it's fine," Maura soothed. "I know you've been busier than usual. I really wish you'd let me lend you staff to help with things. Sally was very keen on wanting to lend a hand," she noted.

'She wants to lend way more than that, babe, to both of us…' Jane thought but didn't say. She knew if her love had the faintest hint the woman wanted at either, she would be fired. "Uh, that's super nice of her," she lied. "Maybe that Chad guy?"

"I'm sure that should be fine. I'll speak with him Monday. For now, Mrs. Isles-Rizzoli, are you ready?"

"Is the car here? Oh! Let me go tend to the kids and then," she gave Maura a soft kiss. "Yes, I'm ready."

Maura kissed back and chuckled. "They're fine, darling. I already put the food and water down. Bass is hunkered down in front of the Sub Zero, Jo was on your spot on the sofa."

"Alright, alright. Let's head down but I will at least tell them both goodnight," Jane relented.

The softer, more material side of her lover always melted Maura's heart. Once down, she silently watched Jane go first to Bass. "You behave, young man. No wild parties, no girls except Jo!" she teased before patting his head gently. Then she went over to Jo. When she pet the pup, the dog raised her sleepy head. "You on the other hand? All the girls you want, kiddo. You two behave. We'll see you later tonight," she said before linking arms and walking out with Maura.

"It is quite endearing how you are with them. Sometimes I see that as how you'd be with our children," Maura shared as she locked the door.

"Well, granted we're not their species, but they are our children, no? I get it isn't the same, but it is." The limo was already waiting out front. Before the driver could open the door, Jane waved a hand and smiled, reaching to open the door. "Thanks, but I've got it."

The blonde smiled and gave a wink. "Can't blame a gal for tryin', can ya?" The woman's Southern accent very pronounced.

"She is a hottie, isn't she?" Jane said of Maura as the woman got in the car first.

"You're both very attractive, Miss," she said with a smirk. "Haven't had women this attractive in my car in ages."

Jane felt a blush creep into her cheeks before she got in.

"I'm Calleigh, your driver for the evening. Wherever you gorgeous creatures want to go? It is my utmost pleasure to _take _you," she said as she looked into the rearview mirror.

Maura softly whispered to Jane, "is she flirting or am I crazy?"

Jane chuckled and grinned. "She is very much flirting and she knows it."

The woman turned from the driver's seat and looked at them. "As my nana always said, God gave us eyes to see and I very much like what mine see right now. I'd like it better undressed, but that isn't professional to share. Oops," she teased herself.

Maura blushed deeply and slightly squirmed in the seat.

Jane squeezed her hand and proudly said, "I am a very, very lucky woman. Beauty, brains and class. You're very lovely yourself, Calleigh, but if we don't get going I fear I will have to take you both into the house and get even more inappropriate. As this event is for my foundation? We probably should get there," she made sure to say.

"Absolutely. Can I take ya'll up on that offer another time?" The woman asked with a smirk.

"Maybe," Maura finally teased back.

Before long, the limousine pulled up to the Hampshire House. "Please let me do my job this time, Miss Jane," Calleigh teased. She got out and went to the door, opening it for the women.

"Aye aye," Jane said and waited. When the door opened, Jane got out first as she was closest to the door but held out her hand to Maura.

As she got out, Maura smiled as she took the hand and kissed Jane tenderly.

Paparazzi snaps began going off like crazy. "This is the part I always hate," Jane said under her breath.

"I'll just be waiting when you're both ready for me to take you home and I really hope," Calleigh leaned in, "take you both to bed."

Jane blushed hard but linked arms with Maura and walked her inside. As they got in, the crowd erupted into applause.

The evening went on a little longer than either woman wanted. Maura leaned over and again whispered to Jane, "is it wrong I'm rather titillated by her?"

Jane shook her head and smiled. "Not at all, baby. You know I've never placed limits or labels on my life. Do you maybe wanna duck out and uh, see where things go?"

After downing the rest of her drink, Maura nodded. "I really think I do. You know I don't love you any less?"

Jane took her hand and kissed it tenderly. "We are gonna have to have another really long talk another time about polyamory and multiple loves but yes, I know you don't love me any less."

At that, the couple politely excused themselves and went around back, finding the alluring blonde and the car.

With the knock, Calleigh hopped out and opened the door.

Making sure prying eyes weren't present, and taking a head nod from Jane as approval, Maura bit her lower lip tentatively. "Was your offer earlier serious?"

"As serious as a heart attack," she replied. "You are both incredibly sexy. I mean, I just can't. Who wouldn't want to with either, or both?"

Jane grinned and leaned in, whispering into the driver's ear, "well? You're gonna get your wish. So? Let's get home, shall we?"

Maura got in again, then Jane. Calleigh shut the door and quickly made her way to her seat and headed off.

Jane took Maura's hand and loving kissed her knuckles. "If you don't want to go there? That is completely okay. I won't be disappointed," she shared.

Maura looked into Jane's eyes and cupped her cheek. "I told you I love you and our life. I don't really want to limit and label experiences. We can always try and if it isn't working? We stop."

Jane nodded and looked up to the rear view. "Did you hear our exchange, Calleigh? We don't want you to feel used or unimportant, but this is all pretty new for us."

At the red light, the woman looked and nodded. "Of course, and I appreciate the concern for me. I'm pretty honored either of you would give me a shot. Not holding anyone to anything. We can just see how it all goes?" At the green, she paid attention and drove.

"That sounds like a plan," Maura answered.

When they all arrived back at the house, Jane opened the limo door for Maura and herself. When all three went inside, Jane looked between the two. "Um, drinks?"

"Yes!" Maura almost jumped at the suggestion.

Calleigh looked around but didn't move until Maura motioned her to the couch. "You have a very lovely home," she said, trying to break the ice.

"It's Maura's. We are thinking of looking for a new place after the wedding and such," Jane shared as she handed the woman a cold beer. "I'm sorry, did I guess wrong?"

Calleigh waved a hand and chuckled. "Unless you have a good whisky on hand?"

Jane handed Maura her glass of wine. "We can do whisky, sure. We have Jameson Caskmates?"

"That sounds great, thanks."

At that, Jane quickly downed one beer, then the other as she poured the woman a whisky. "So, Calleigh, what do you like most about your job?"

She took the drink and gave a soft smile. "Thank ya. Well? I enjoy going around the city. I'm a big people person, meeting new people. The pay is decent. And every once in a while, I get lovely clients such as yourselves to drive. I think I recall an article that said you're a plumber, Jane?"

As she spoke, Jane took a seat next to Maura on the couch but nodded at the question. "I apprenticed under my pop years ago. Wasn't really where my heart was, but took the tests and so on. Figured I could always fall back on it if I needed, then the louse ran off and left my Ma in a shit-ton of debt."

"And I think I read you had taken over your family's foundations after your father passed? I'm sorry about your loss," the woman added politely before taking a long sip of her drink.

Maura nodded as she laced her fingers with Jane's. "I did. My mother is far more the creative type. Her art is like air for her. She tried running things but after only a few months, I saw how the endeavour aged her. When I was young, and well, even today, science and medicine fascinate me. I decided though that they could be hobbies, if you will. I made sure our foundations even had branches for the expansion of science and medical breakthroughs, so at least I am helping by proxy."

"You are helping big time, babe. Don't under-sell yourself."

Calleigh set her drink on a coaster on the coffee table and turned so she was facing the couple. "You both really are gorgeous and amazing. Would it be odd if I asked to see you both kiss?"

Jane looked to Maura with slight apprehension. "This is what we were going for. Shall we?"

Maura blushed but nodded and then leaned in, kissing Jane lovingly.

As she watched, Calleigh couldn't help but moan.

At the sound, a passion roared up in Jane and she kissed Maura deeper, cupping her cheek with her right hand as her left went to Maura's breast.

"God you two have me so wet," Calleigh shared as she squeezed her thighs together.

When the kiss broke, Maura looked to Jane for a moment before leaning in and kissing Calleigh. Between the alcohol and the intoxication of the woman herself, Maura was emboldened.

Calleigh moaned again and kissed back.

Jane reached and began unzipping Maura's dress before unbuttoning her own blouse.

As the dress fell from Maura, she looked to the women. "I think we should go to our room, don't you, love?"

Jane nodded and looked to Calleigh. "Isn't she gorgeous?" She asked proudly about Maura as the woman stood in her matching bra and panties.

In answer, the woman leaned in and kissed Jane, then Maura again. "God yes. Please, I must fuck you both!"

With that, the trio almost ran up the stairs. Clothes fell as they went until they all giggled and stood naked in Jane and Maura's room.

Jane pulled Maura to her tenderly and caressed her as they kissed. When they crawled on the bed, she patted for Calleigh to join them.

Trying to not be rude, she sat at the foot at first but Maura very seductively wiggled her finger. "We both want you here, please?" She said as she and Jane parted for the woman to be in the middle.

Before they parted, Jane passionately kissed Maura once more. Once the woman was next to her, she smirked as Calleigh drew a finger over her abs. With as much passion, Jane kissed her and caressed her breasts.

For a moment Maura felt a pang of jealousy and waved a hand.

Jane quickly moved away. "What's wrong, love?"

"I-I don't know. I felt jealous…" Maura shared.

Calleigh turned her attention fully to the sexy honey blonde. She cupped her cheek tenderly. "Honey? The way this woman looks at you?" She pointed to Jane. "She would never look at me like that. What you two have I don't want to ruin. I would love to keep going, but if you want to stop? I get it."

Maura listened and blushed, then had a flash of an idea. "Jane? I really want, no need, Calleigh to know you're mine," she shared, knowing the woman would know what she meant.

At that Jane nodded and kissed Maura before going to get the box. She took out the woman's harness. "Which cock this time, Miss?"

Calleigh watched the interesting interplay of the couple. While Jane obviously presented more masculine, she was surprisingly submissive for her more feminine fiancee.

Maura got up and looked in the box then pulled out Jane's favorite. She handed it to her love to attach to the harness as Jane was much better at that.

Once done, Jane helped Maura into the red leather gear. "How do you want me, Miss?"

All Maura did was snap and Jane came over and got down on her knees. She looked up adoringly before teasing the tip of the toy with her mouth. "I love you, Miss. So, so much," she said before her head began bobbing up and down.

Between watching Jane and being watched by Calleigh, Maura's sex was achingly on fire. She gripped the short black hair and moaned. "Oooh fuck, I love you, Jane. So, so much."

Watching the women was almost too much. Calleigh's hand needed to give herself some relief. As Jane kept going until Maura said to stop, she began fingering her own dripping pussy.

Moans and sounds of pleasure filled the room. Jane's own core was throbbing. She knew it wouldn't be long between being watched and the vibration the cock would do, if her lover chose to use it.

When she was beyond in need, Maura waved and Jane stopped sucking the toy. "On your back," she said as she moved so Jane could get onto the bed.

She quickly got into position and waited, legs splayed wide, her pussy in such need.

"You aren't cumming until she does," Maura ordered Calleigh before she pressed a tiny button and working the now vibrating cock into Jane.

"Oh FUCK!" Jane cried out and gripped the bedsheets. "I love you, Maura. God I FUCKING LOVE YOU," she screamed even though her orgasm was just building.

Maura smirked as she thrust, getting another idea. "Come help?" She asked, motioning to Jane's breasts. She herself leaned down, taking a stiff nipple into her mouth.

Calleigh quickly and happily obliged, taking the other into her mouth.

In record time a climax bigger than any she had up to then known hit Jane with such delicious force she couldn't make a sound. Her whole body seemed to go stiff yet limp at the same time. After what felt like a thousand orgasms, along with squirting, Jane waved her own hand. "I-I can't…"

Knowing what she meant Maura gently stopped and waited before pulling out. She looked to Calleigh, her own juices now running down her inner thigh. "So?"

The woman blinked and shook her head. "I don't think I've seen anything that fucking hot ever. Ever ever."

After she recovered, Jane looked to the beautiful women. "I believe there are two more parties in need. What is anyone feeling?"

Calleigh looked to Jane almost challengingly and drew her tongue over her top lip. "Well, I have been aching to taste your stunning fiancee but it's been ages since I had a good fucking."

Jane knew just what to do and went over to her own box. "Not to ruin the mood but just so you feel safe? We thoroughly sterilize after every use." She got the dildo on her harness and came back over. "Babe? How about you get on your back and let this very nice lady have a tasty treat while I fuck her?"

Maura giggled before nodding and moving back.

At the position, Calleigh's ass was perfectly bent over. Though she didn't need to, Jane reached and rubbed the woman's stiff clit lightly, teasingly.

This caused her to moan on Maura's clit as she had taken it into her mouth. "Oh fuck!" Maura cried in delight.

After a moment Jane thrust her cock deep into Calleigh as the woman kept up her oral ministrations on Maura's pussy.

Moans again resounded along with the rhythmic sound of Jane's thighs hitting the woman's ass. She reached and pulled the blonde hair at the base, again causing moans against Maura's pussy.

The crescendo seemed to strike both at almost the same moment and screams and moans of pleasure resounded.

For a moment Calleigh laid spent against Maura's pussy then gently moved. She looked to both women very sincerely. "I really hope this wasn't a one time thing…"


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** _Thank you one and all for following along this road with me. I hope you enjoy this chapter. My apologies for the faux chapter/defending myself? that was previously posted. Even though the chapter explains, yes Kate Todd is the incomparable character from NCIS, also played by Sasha Alexander. Reviews = love. Also as far as polyamory goes, please do check out The Ethical Slut by Dossie Easton and Janet Hardy!*drum roll* Let the fun begin!_

The next night at dinner, Jane looked to Maura very gently. "How are you feeling about...everything?" She awkwardly asked.

Swallowing her sip of wine, Maura thought for a moment before replying. "Is it fair to say I'm not entirely certain?"

"Of course! I mean, it sort of just happened. The, I mean, the opportunity, the situation, everything. Are you mad at me?" Jane's voice conveyed her level of concern.

Maura reached and took the woman's hand tenderly. "No. I," she paused for a moment. "I feel you and I are in for an incredible adventure regarding life. There is no person better suited for me to go on that adventure with. Dossie Easton is giving a lecture in a few weeks. I was going to surprise you and tell you I'd gotten tickets for us."

At the reply, Jane felt a weight lift she hadn't realized was even there and then with the surprise, she grinned and slapped her knee. "Really? Wow, that will, wow!"

"I know you're a fan," Maura said with a smile. "The Ethical Slut was very good and informative. For a moment last night I did feel a pang of jealousy. I'm not perfect. But it seems for our first time out, we found someone who understood. When Calleigh pointed out how firm we are? I think that was really the first time I realized that. I mean, yes, there have been things. Almost losing you when those terrible men attacked you. Taking care of you. But? Those should never be reasons we have what we do."

Jane took Maura's hand and softly kissed the back of it. "Every single day I wake, my heart chooses you. I don't stay because I have to. I don't feel obligated. Not once have you ever made me feel that and trust? I know obligation. My family made me feel that a lot. Last night for me was, I'll be honest, fucking hot. I feel like going down this road we're unlocking doors to parts of one another we might not have. Not to really derail things, but what do you think of Calleigh?" As she waited for the reply, Jane cut another bite of her steak and ate.

"I think aesthetically she is very attractive," Maura shared.

As she laughed Jane almost choked on her bite. "I meant overall, babe. Would you like to perhaps see her again? Get to know her?"

Maura lightly blushed as her love laughed at her own misunderstanding. "She did seem very caring and authentic so yes, I think after you have now had your way with her? Getting to know her as a person seems logical."

Again Jane chuckled. "Okay Professor Google-Mouth. You know? I love how sometimes you're relaxed and playful while other times you're so weirdly robotic. How's your steak, love?" Jane asked.

Maura swallowed her bite. "Delicious as always, thank you. Remember to save that bit of gristle for Jo. The fats will do her coat well.'

"Aye aye, Captain Mommy!" Jane playfully teased. Dinner went along in pleasant silence. After, the couple began cleaning up. "Oh! We still have that appointment with Frank tomorrow, right?" Jane asked.

Maura nodded as she rinsed a glass. "Four-thirty. Mama is coming. I texted your mother but she said she can't get Stanley to give her the time off."

"I still don't know why the hell she's working there!" Jane huffed.

"She wanted to feel useful and independent. We all know there is no possible way she could work with you at the shop. This way she is making her own money and can keep an eye on Frankie," Maura pointed out.

Jane thought for a moment. "Actually, in a way she could work with me at the shop…"

Maura stopped and turned. "How would that be?"

"Well, with how things are these days, she could do the books online, schedule appointments from her home. Less for me to do and deal with," Jane mused.

Maura cocked her head as she thought over the idea. "Less for you to do and more flexibility for Angela. I don't see where that's a bad thought. Why not call her after we finish cleaning up and run it past her?"

Jane walked over and kissed Maura before setting a plate in the soapy water. "Sounds like a plan."

After tending to everything and speaking to her mother, Jane sat on the couch and reached, putting Maura's feet on her lap and massaged them.

The woman moaned in appreciation. "Is this how you get all the women, Mrs. Isles-RIzzoli?"

Jane smirked and kept going. "Maybe? I love you. I love taking care of you. I love making you moan. If your period hadn't started, I'd make you moan in other ways but? This is what I can do for now."

Maura blushed and shook her head. "At least I enjoyed last night. You are of course immensely talented but I'm not sure I have ever orgasmed as hard."

Jane chuckled and kept massaging. "Well, I am glad. So perhaps we should get in touch with Calleigh again sooner rather than later?"

"Sure."

The next day, the four women again waited outside the ostentatious house for Howard or Frank to answer.

Again, Howard answered and nearly squealed with delight. "My favorite brides and their gorgeous mothers. I swear Angela? I would so turn for you," he playfully teased.

The older woman blushed and chuckled, waving a hand. "Obviously you got my check in the mail. These two are ready to lock down food so shall we?"

Howard laughed and led them to the office Frank was in. "Your appointment. Champers all around ?"

"Of course! Never enough champaign," Constance said with a smile.

Frank swanned down the staircase with his usual flourish. "I hear we have zum food thoughts?"

Holding Maura's hand, Jane nodded. "We do. It's going to be a fairly big feat."

"No feat is too big for Frank!" The planner proudly said.

Just then, Howard came back in with a cart. "Nothing ever is too big," he said with a devilish smirk.

Constance burst out and playfully tapped the man. "I swear you're lucky Frank hasn't fired you yet! And? How would you know?"

Howard pretended the tap hurt for a second before laughing and passing around drinks. "Honey, his husband looks like he has three legs, okay?"

"Another topic, please?" Jane begged. "I don't mind gay male sex I just don't wanna think about that while planning our wedding."

"Jan is right, Howard! We must be more professional. To the office," Frank said as they all headed there with their glasses. "So ladies, what have you come to?"

After Jane pulled out her seat, Maura sat and began as the woman pulled out Angela and Constance's chairs as well. "We both have very different tastes, and our guests will have different tastes as well. We were thinking along the lines of buffet-style. Jane's friend Det. Korsak runs The Dirty Robber. He's agreed to cater their fair which runs on the lines of hamburgers, narchos, bar food," Maura explained.

At the idea, Frank wrinkled his nose but said nothing.

"But? We also wanted more upscale options, too. Can you suggest a caterer who could meet that, along with being able to handle food allergies and sensitivities?" Maura asked.

Frank looked at the laptop screen and began going through his contacts. Howard stood beside him and pointed to a name. "I think she'd be absolutely perfect, Frank."

The man looked to his assistant and shook his head. "She hasn't worked a large event in ages!"

"It doesn't hurt to ask. You know Kate's cooking is delicious. Plus she's gay and I'm certain our couple would prefer to support LGBTQ+ businesses," Howard added.

Maura looked to Jane. "What do you think, darling?"

"I think it is worth trying her food. Does she perhaps have her own place or restaurant?" Jane asked.

"Cafe DuMond on Highhill," Frank answered. "Howard? Write down her informasian for our ladies. You are right, it can't hurt to ask. Unless it does," he added and then laughed at his own odd joke.

"Kate used to work for the government with the Naval Criminal Investigation Services. She was also in the Secret Service so she is a pretty bad biatch," Howard explained.

Maura took the slip of paper and nodded. "Thank you Frank and Howard. Perhaps we all should plan to go for a lunch or dinner sometime?" She looked to both mothers and Jane.

"I'll have to see if my boss would give me the time," Angela teased and chuckled.

"I'm sure she will, Ma," Jane shot back. "How does your schedule look, Constance?"

The woman looked up from her phone. "If I have to reschedule something else, I shall. You and Maura mean far more to me."

"Oh! Let me give you Korsak's number, Frank. I told him you'd be in touch to help coordinate. If you need extra funds to rent things or help him hire more hands? That is absolutely fine. Babe, did you email Frank the Save the Date and invite stuffs we decided on?" Jane asked as she handed the man Korsak's business card.

Maura nodded.

"She did, Jan, and thaaank you," he said. "I will have Howard call and find out. You were still thinking 300 guests?"

Jane looked to Maura before nodded. "Sounds good. Actually, we better think on that just in case. I don't want any of Maura's clients and foundation people to be missed."

Maura took Jane's hand and tenderly squeezed it. "Thank you, darling. So, anything more to go over today?"

Frank looked at his itinerary then shook his head. "I sink zis is enough to work on for now."

After making a lunch date to try the woman's cooking, everyone headed off. Angela hung back for a moment. "Did you want to come over this evening to show me how to do all the books and your appointment system?"

Jane thought for a moment. "Remember I'm having Frankie come over first just to set everything up? He's gonna be there tonight with your new laptop and set up your router and your Voice over IP phone. We still have the service paid through Friday. But don't worry, this is all being considered paid training so you'll still be paid."

Angela blushed. "Right, right. I'm sorry honey. I've been so distracted with this lovely upcoming wedding and Lydia bein' pregnant. Sometimes it feels like too much."

"You know you really didn't have to jump on offering to throw her a shower. We don't even know if it's Tommy's for sure," Jane added.

"Jane Clemintine!" Angela started. "On one hand? You're right. You younger kids are more..._open_, these days. But even if it isn't? She doesn't have family. And all people, especially babies, need all the love they can get, right?"

At the use of the middle name, Jane both rolled her eyes and bristled. "Yeah, I know. I get it. I'd better let you head home. Frankie should be by soon and I've got to get Maura home," she noted.

"I love you," Angela said as she leaned in, hugging Jane.

Again she still bristled. Besides Maura, Jane had never been much of a hugger. "Love you too, Ma." When Angela let go, Jane went over and got into the passenger seat. "Ready, sexy?"

Maura nodded and started up the car. "I don't mean to pry but what were you talking to your mother about, love?"

"She forgot Frankie's gonna come over and set up her stuff today and then she was going on about the baby shower. I pointed out again we don't know that it's Tommy's and she got all over me about how people need and deserve love," Jane shared.

At a light, Maura tilted her head. "You know that is helpful she said that…"

"What do you mean?"

"At some point we are going to have to tell our loved ones about our lifestyle and if they don't understand? We can use Angela's words. We more than agree limiting love isn't what we want for ourselves."

Jane smiled wistfully and took Maura's hand, kissing the back of it. "You know? For how hot you are? You're pretty damned smart."

"You said you were marrying me for my intelligence."

"I said your money and your rack, get it right," Jane teased.

When they finally arrived home, Maura playfully growled at Jane jest, unbuckled her belt quickly and moved with cat-like precision, mounting Jane. "That isn't funny, Jane," she said before gruffly kissing.

Jane watched in confusion and then moaned deeply into the kiss. "I think we're gonna have to take this side of you inside and see what becomes of the night."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** _Welcome back one and all. Constructive criticism are welcome. Flat out negative reviews? Please take the hate elsewhere. Again, polyamory will come up as will the subject of guns. Fair warning has been given time and time again to turn back. If you don't listen and post a negative review that you're done? Who looks silly?_

Jane looked to Maura and kissed the back of her hand. "Are you really sure you want to do this again? I don't want you to feel any ounce of pressure or anything. I won't lie. The other night was fun and fucking hot. It seemed to, I don't know…" she paused. "Trigger some kind of possessiveness in you I hadn't seen. But truly? If this is not okay? We can cancel. Tell Calleigh she's great we just aren't at that place yet." As she spoke, Jane's dark brown eyes scanned her love for any body language that might suggest she wasn't happy. Even though she knew Maura couldn't lie, she still wanted to check in and be there for the woman. "You do not ever have to do a single thing you don't want in being with me," she said.

Maura thought for a moment before responding. She looked Jane deeply in the eyes, took Jane's hand in hers kissing the back of it gently. "I love you more than you know, and I want to experience all life has to offer with you. I'll admit the other night with Calleigh was different and I was a bit unsure yet curious about it all at first. I wasn't sure how to react with the pang of jealousy I was feeling, but Calleigh made me feel at ease like everything was going to be okay. Once I realized how strong our love is for each other? I was really able to enjoy myself, and it was so HOT and amazing. I say we go for it. Calleigh has made it clear that if something doesn't feel right, we can stop." Maura leaned in, and gave Jane a deep,passionate kiss.

"There's going to be times when I want it to be just us though too baby." Jane said as the kiss broke.

Maura grinned as she thought about what she wanted to do to Jane. "As will I" she said.

"As long as we have open and honest communication, I think we will be okay. So Let's just keep in line with that and see where life takes us?" Jane suggested. Before Maura could respond, there was a knock on the door. Jo began barking as usual. "I'll get it, love. Do you want a refill on your wine?" Jane asked as she got up.

Maura nodded and handed her the glass. "Thank you."

Before refilling the drink, Jane went and answered the door. "Well hello," she said with a smile. "Can I get you anything?"

As Calleigh walked in, she kissed Jane's cheek gently. "I'll have whatever the beautiful lady is having," she replied before walking over, bending slightly and kissing Maura softly.

Jane smiled as she watched the pair kiss before heading into the kitchen. She came back with two glasses of wine but ducked out again for her own beer. "Were you surprised to hear from us?"

Calleigh gave a nod of thanks as she took her drink. "I was, actually. I mean, I am glad I did, hence my being here. You both are sexy, that's undeniable. I guess I was also curious to see what it was you wanted to discuss further?"

As the woman spoke, Maura took a sip of her wine. She looked to Jane and getting a head nod, she began once she set her glass down. "Jane and I both had a very lovely time with you the other night. It was certainly unexpected and unplanned. We wanted to know if perhaps you'd like to do it again sometime? And perhaps more?"

Jane took a moment to clarify. "Like, dating? Getting to know you and vice versa? We both feel you'd be an interesting person to get to know. If you're only interested in friendship? We'd understand. We don't want you to feel pressured into anything."

Sensing she could speak, Calleigh set her glass down and turned to Jane. In answer, she kissed her deeply before kissing Maura again. "I would really like to see where things go. I know for your situation I'm not primary, which is fine but do you all have rules? Expectations?"

Maura nodded. "Jane and I are mutually exclusive, sexually. Or were? Anyhow, we don't mind you having other relationships. That's very normal. We do ask if you have other sexual partners you're tested. We believe fully in openness and honesty. If at any time you find yourself drawn more to one of us than the other, in whatever capacity, you'll tell us. We don't ever want to be or put someone in a situation where, say you're more sexually drawn to Jane? And we're all being intimate so you're paying more attention to her. Then my feelings would be hurt. Does that make sense?"

"You're not the first couple I've been with so what you propose isn't so crazy. I do appreciate you both grasping I might need other relationships though in my experience? That really wasn't a problem. I'm single by choice not lack of options," Calleigh added.

"So it sounds like you've been in this way more than us. Can you share why it works for you?" Jane asked before taking a swig of her beer.

Calleigh thought before answering. "For me? Sometimes I work crazy weird hours. Being with a couple allows me to usually always have someone to talk to. There's also a combination of security and freedom I find for myself. If I can be loved and nurtured and have sex with two hot women? And give them love and nurturance? Why not? Just so you both know I don't foresee myself being attracted in any sense to one more than the other. You're both wildly different and I appreciate different things about each of you. What I've experienced of you up to now, that is."

Jane reached her hand to Maura's and squeezed it. "We haven't fully come out to our families about any of this. Would you mind for the time being, while we see where this goes if you're just a friend?"

"Makes sense. You don't want to label something before you're sure it will work out, right?" Calleigh honestly shared.

"Dinner is about ready, if you'd like? I made my Ma's lasagna," Jane shared.

"It's absolutely sinful but so good!" Maura raved. "We would really love if you could stay and we could all talk more?"

Calleigh grinned. "Well, you know how to twist a Southern gal's arm! Mentionin' a Momma's recipe? I'd love to join. Can I help with anything?"

"If you want to refill drinks?" Jane suggested. "Babe, you can set the table?"

"Of course. Maura hun, do you want the same?"

Maura smiled and kissed Calleigh's cheek. "Sounds good. I won't get too tipsy since we're eating."

"Same for you, stud?" Calleigh asked Jane before kissing her.

"Yes, please," Jane said after the kiss broke. She finished up putting the Ceasar salad bowl on the table, then the lasagna and finally the garlic bread. She dished the salad for all three but motioned to the bread. "Please help yourself, Calleigh. We're really pretty easy-going here."

As the woman helped herself to a slice, Jane plated lasagna up for all. "So, what would you like to share about yourselves? Maybe how you met?" Calleigh suggested.

"Halloween party," Jane replied and looked to Maura.

The woman blushed and nodded. "Our mutual friend, Susie throws a Halloween party every year. Jane dressed as James Dean in Rebel Without a Cause. She was just so...alluring," Maura almost purred.

"So not as much now?" Jane teased. "And this radiant beauty? Well who could pass her up?"

"We had sex that very night which was not common for me but then we sort of didn't hear from one another for a bit," she furrowed her brow as she remembered.

"I admit, I sort of was a player back then. Plus, I've never told Maura, but when I found out more about her? I got intimidated. I was like, 'here's this stunning, brilliant woman worth more than God. What the hell could she like about me?"

"Luckily at some point my love got in touch with me though I had heard she'd been dating others. I was a touch stung by that. Now look where we are?" Maura said with a smile as she took Calleigh's hand.

Calleigh smiled and kissed the back of Maura's knuckles. "I see. I'm very glad with where you two are," she said before reaching for Jane's hand and doing the same. "Did you date much before Jane?"

"In a sense? I mean, due to my job I attend a number of social events, dinners, galas, so on. I had taken numerous dates. None really fit, as it were."

Calleigh smiled and nodded. "Jane is rather...original," she concurred.

"The only one that might give Jane a run for her money? Her name is Olivia. She's a police Captain with the Special Victims Unit in New York. That was really the only hiccup for us. She couldn't see her life without her job, I couldn't see my life without mine. She is incredible, and now she has a son."

Jane gave a knowing shrug and grinned. "She is hot, I'll give ya that."

As plates were emptying and conversations went on, everything felt natural and calm.

"You did not!" Maura cried as Calleigh laughed.

"Yes Ma'am, I absolutely kicked him in his crotch. No one deserves to be groped and sadly, it happens a lot in this industry. I refuse to drive male clients anymore. My boss wasn't thrilled but too damn bad."

Jane nodded in approval. "Damn right. It's like when men think they're paying for a service it's full service. In my early days when I looked much more feminine and I didn't have Tommy, he was still in school for it, I had a couple of guys try crap. I had to use a wrench more than once."

Maura looked surprised. "Why hadn't you ever told me that, darling? We've been through so much," she said as she took Jane's hand.

"That's why, babe," she said softly. "I didn't want you to worry. Now I mainly have a set group of regular clients who all know I'm gay as if they can't tell," she said with a grin, waving her hand over herself. "Hired more men and have Tommy, so really? Past is past. I was just relating with Calleigh's story."

The limo driver nodded. "It can get rough out here. I've taken self defense classes and have pepper spray but sometimes I have thought about owning a gun."

"They aren't difficult to get, provided you take the firearms course," Jane shared.

Maura cocked her head. "How do you know that?"

"I've been thinking about it myself. Not for here," she waved a hand knowing the woman would argue. "For the shop. If I have to go out alone on a job again with a new client or something like that. Just...added protection. Korsak actually talked to me about it after the attack. Told him I'd think about it. I was going to talk to you about it IF I ever really got serious on the matter, love," Jane gave a soft kiss as further apology.

Maura kissed back and nodded. "I get that, love. After everything it does make sense. I'm not opposed to guns, I'm just not overly enthusiastic. But? Yes, if you get more serious, please keep me in the loop. Calleigh, it is getting late. Are we keeping you?"

The woman shook her head and smiled. "Nope. Tonight I'm actually off which is nice. I can head out though if I'm a bother."

Jane looked to Maura and getting the wink, she smiled. "If you'd like, you're very welcome to stay over."

At the invitation the woman practically jumped up then bent, kissing each woman in turn. "I think we should take the party upstairs," she said with a smirk.

"Mmm, I think we should," Maura replied.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: _To those still along for this, thank you! For those here to just hate-read and react? Honestly I feel absolutely flattered! I mean jeez! You took time out of your busy (hopefully fulfilling) day to write a review? Seriously, I am touched! How many of you have done that but not called your moms in awhile? So at least before you send me your love with a hate review, call your mom! - though side note to those who suggest Maura isn't as sexual as Jane. Did we NOT watch the same show? Her character is very sexually positive. For reference please rewatch s1 e6 or s2 e3. #shoutouttomoms #lovetoall_

After Jane and Maura left another meeting with Frank and Harold, they headed over to grab their dinner order and then home. "You're still sure you're ready to tell them?" Jane asked as she worked on setting the table.

"Darling, we have a really good thing with Calleigh. It's been two months, she seems invested. I feel it's only fair. Are you having second thoughts, though?" Maura asked as she put warm food in the oven on low.

"No, makes sense. Beyond Calleigh, it feels like this lifestyle fits. I mean, I don't want to speak for you, of course."

Maura smiled and walked over, kissing Jane's cheek. "I admit in the beginning I was worried. We've been working on things in therapy with communicating. I really think that's key. I enjoy you but I'm also enjoying getting to know Calleigh better. She's fun and flirty."

Once the table was set, the couple took to putting out drinks for everyone and waited. Frankie was the first to arrive. "Heya, little brother," Jane said as she opened the door and pulled him in for a one-armed hug.

He chuckled and hugged back. "Heya, Jane. Tommy called. He's not able to make it. Lydia's havin' mood swings. He said it would be easier since you said somethin' about an announcement."

Jane moved as the hug broke so he could fully enter. "Oh? Okay. Well you're the first here. Grab a beer and hang out?"

"I gotta give my cuter sister a hug first," he said with a grin, going over to Maura and giving her a hug. "Heya, Maura. How've ya been?"

Maura hugged back and smiled. "Busy but well. Very well, in fact, but that will come up later. How have you been? Has anything progressed with Nina?"

The man blushed. "Jane told ya about that?"

"I don't ascribe to assumptions as you know, however I do have deductive reasoning skills. Any time you talk about her you're almost glowing. It reminds me a great deal of early days with Jane. And now, of course."

Frankie grabbed a beer and popped the top. "It's kinda awkward since we work together so I'm trying to navigate that. Plus, just because I like her doesn't mean she'd like me like that so? We'll see."

The next to arrive was Angela, then Constance and Daniel. When everyone was seated and had food on their plates, Jane looked to Maura. "We know it's our usual family night dinner but Maura and I have some uh, slightly unusual news to share."

"Don't tell us you knocked her up already!" Frankie joked, trying to help break the ice. "But really, what is it?"

Unable to look at her mother, Jane kept her focus on Maura. "There is a lifestyle called polyamory which means loving more than one partner," she started.

Constance nodded. "I have known many lovely people in it."

"It is something Jane and I are trying. There isn't anything wrong with our relationship," Maura shared. "We love one another deeply and in that love we don't want to put all our needs on just one person."

Both women waited for reactions with baited breath.

Angela shook her head and slapped the table. "I don't get this! You two aren't even married and you're cheating? This makes no sense to me!"

Maura saw Constance go to explain but waved a hand. "Angela, we know this is all shocking. Jane and I were quite surprised ourselves. She also told me what you said about Lydia's baby. Doesn't Jane deserve all the love she can possibly get? Why limit that to only being from me?"

The Rizzoli matriarch felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her. Even though she didn't like it, Maura made a point. "I-I think I'll just need time like I did when Janie came out. Is that fair to ask?"

"Of course, Ma," Jane said as she went over, putting her hand on her mother's shoulder. "We knew this wouldn't be great but we didn't want to lie to those we love the most. We don't want to push anything but we also are seeing someone. She's very nice and we hope you'll all get to know her in time. Right now? We just, like I said, wanted you to know."

Both Daniel and Frankie shot looks to each other, not knowing what to say.

Constance inhaled before speaking. "I have actually also had polyamorous affairs. Things in my world are obviously much different than yours, Angela," she offered. "Not better but to me also not worse. I take the news as they are _trying_. Perhaps it doesn't work out. I do not worry about the state of our girls. I truly have never seen two people love as deeply and fiercely as they do. If my daughter can be loved by another and Jane accepts it, how could I not? Take time, of course. This is all fresh news to us."

Angela listened and nodded when Constance finished. "Yeah, yeah. I do love you, Janie. I love Maura, too. I want you both happy. It just seems so strange with the weddin' comin' and all."

"We get that. We don't love each other less. In a strange sense it's made us love each other more. But? Take time. It is a lot to take in." Jane squeezed Angela's shoulder one more time before taking her seat next to Maura.

Dinner resumed in heavy silence for a few minutes. Angela looked to the group. "I'm sorry everyone, I feel a migraine coming on. Would anyone mind if I went and laid down?"

Jane quickly stood and went back to her mother. "No, of course not. The guest room is free. I'll bring your tea so you can take your meds and get you a cool cloth for your forehead."

Angela blushed. "You don't need to make such a fuss, Janie. But? Thank you," she shared as she grabbed her purse and headed to the room.

After taking care of her mother, Jane returned and set to refilling drinks.

Finally Daniel broke the ice. "Can I ask how it all began?"

"We had been talking about things for a bit. Mostly how we didn't want things to get stale or boring between us down the line. Maura got me this great book, The Ethical Slut and it got me to thinking. On one hand I mean, it could be easy to just have random threesomes, but that didn't really feel right to us when we talked about it," Jane started.

"Then we went to some lectures and groups, met with people in the lifestyle. It isn't easy, certainly. Just one partner isn't always easy," Maura relayed. "Then Calleigh was our Lyft driver and flirting with both of us. The opportunity was there, she's very attractive and before we knew it we were all back here undressing," Maura shared.

At the bluntness, Frankie almost did a spit-take. "I didn't need that part, sis!" He teased the soon-to-be sister-in-law.

The honey-blonde blushed. "I'm sorry. You know how I can be."

Jane chuckled and kissed her cheek. "He's just sore he can't even get one gal let alone two. You know she actually could have been way more graphic, so I appreciate the reply. So Daniel, I think the core of your question is do I really love Maura? Without question. If she told me this very second she wanted to just be monogamous again? Not a problem. I genuinely think she enjoys things with Calleigh that aren't really a part of me. They do 'girl days' and things I'm not the most comfortable in doing. And? I'm happy she has that."

"That was what I was rooting around for, Jane. You are never one to lack perception. I'll admit I'm new to this. I'm sure Constance will fill me in more later. For instance I could and do wonder why if this person acts as a friend with Maura, doing things friends do, is the romantic relationship needed?"

Jane looked to her fiancee before replying. "For us? It just is. We enjoy one another. We enjoy each other with Calleigh. We do have friends, as you know. It's just...very different. If you have more questions though? We'll do our best to answer, of course."

"I for one wanna know what's for dessert!" Frankie said to change the conversation.

Maura looked over. "Well, your mother brought her cannolis. We also have various ice creams and my mother and Daniel brought a strawberry cheesecake."

"Damn! Wish I had room for all of it!"

As the conversation went on, Jane had ducked out to go check on Angela. "How are you doin', Ma?"

The woman remained laying still and exhaled slowly. "Getting a little better, Janie, thank you. My medications are starting to kick in. How's dinner going?"

"Just about ready for dessert. What can I get for ya? I'm glad you're starting to feel better. It's silly but...is it my fault?" At the question, Jane's voice went small and almost child-like.

Finally Angela stirred. She took the cloth off her eyes and moved to sit up. "I don't really know, honey. You know I'm prone to them. Sometimes stress can make matters worse. I won't pretend I understand what you and Maura are doing but I do love you. I'm just gonna need time."

Jane walked over and sat next to her mother. She put her hand on Angela's knee. "Time? That we've got in spades. I know you've got some canolis at home. How about some cheesecake?"

"Sold!" Angela said before squeezing Jane's hand tenderly.


End file.
